Constant Reminder
by inuloverxx
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are very close to their final battle with Naraku.A series of events leads to hidden feelings and desires being revealed. Will Inuyasha admit to Kagome how he really feels, before its too late ? InuXKag MirXSan
1. Frozen Hearts

**Chapter 1**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. She was the first one to wake and quietly climbed out of her sleeping bag without waking Shippo. She watched Sango and Miroku's steady breathing and noticed how closely they were sleeping together. Kirara was curled up between them and was sleeping soundly. Kagome then looked up in the tree above her and saw Inuyasha sleeping against the trunk. She smiled to herself before grabbing her bow and arrows and walking over to a nearby stream. She plunged her bottle into the clear water before sitting down on the bank and taking in the peace of the area. A figure appeared behind her but she wasn't afraid as it drew closer.

"Morning" she smiled and offered her bottle of water.

"Thanks" Inuyasha replied and chugged down some of the water.

"_He always knows when I'm awake even when it looks like he's in a deep sleep" _Kagome thought to herself.

"Did you sleep ok?" she asked turning to face him again.

"Feh" he replied as usual.

Kagome smiled to herself and stared up at the blue sky above them.

"Miroku and Sango looked very cosy back there" Inuyasha half grumbled.

"Mmmhmm, well they are engaged Inuyasha" she replied looking back at him.

He didn't answer but he turned to face Kagome and gave her a knowing look. Kagome smiled back at him and sighed. She instinctively placed a hand on her bow beside her to make sure it was still there. Inuyasha turned away annoyed that she still does that.

"_Does she not realise that I'll protect her" _he thought sadly and angrily.

Kagome noticed him look and realised what was wrong. Instead of denying it, she picked up her bow and arched and arrow. Inuyasha looked at her briefly then looked around for danger but sensed nothing.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Practising. That's why I brought my bow and arrows. My aim hasn't been great lately" she replied and lowered her bow.

"No it hasn't!" he replied quickly.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks but we both know it has. Now tell me what to hit".

Inuyasha looked around the clearing and saw a large hole in a tree's trunk about a hundred yards away.

"Hit that" he pointed at the hole.

Kagome nodded and stood up. She arched the arrow and focused on her target. Inuyasha watched her and admired how much she has changed since they first met. Her stance was almost perfect and her thoughts were all focused on her target. Inuyasha stood up beside her and gently raised her hand a bit more.

"Now you'll get it" he said and stood back and watched as she released her arrow and it hit the target perfectly. Kagome grinned proudly and hugged him on impulse.

"Thank you" she cheered but didn't release her hold.

Inuyasha put a hand on her back and smiled down at her, blushing slightly. They slowly and, secretly on both their minds, reluctantly pulled apart.

Kagome grinned up at him and looked over to where her arrow was planted in the tree's trunk.

"I should go get that" she exclaimed and before Inuyasha could protest she was leaping onto rocks that made a path across the stream. Inuyasha tensed ready to help her if she got into trouble but she carefully made her way across but the jump from the last stone to the shore was too much and she sheepishly turned to face him. Inuyasha sighed but, inwardly was relieved she needed his help. He leaped across the stream in one bound. The stone Kagome was standing on was too small for him to land on to get her so he stepped into the stream.

"Inuyasha don't you'll get all wet!" Kagome shouted but he was all ready knee deep in. He held out his arms to her and gently held her up so she wouldn't get splashed by the current of the stream. He placed her down on dry land and shook out his legs to dry them off.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Feh, you never would have made it anyways" he replied blowing her off.

Kagome sighed. She was used to him not taking things to heart by now. She started walking over to the tree by herself but Inuyasha quickly caught up with her. They reached the cherry blossom tree in silence and Kagome pulled her arrow from its trunk. She looked up into the large branches of the tree that were covered in pink flowers. The petals were falling slowly in the wind making them look like snowflakes. Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze upwards.

"It's so pretty" she said softly and caught a flower in her hand.

Inuyasha watched the flower fall into her hand as if it was being pulled there and noticed how delicate the flower was as it blew away again.

"_It's just like her. Breakable. And could leave as quickly as she came"_ he thought sadly. He turned away and Kagome noticed and frowned.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Feh" he replied "When's breakfast?".

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She took one final glance at the tree before running to catch up with Inuyasha who had already started making his way back to the others. They reached the bank of the stream and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he looked down at her. He turned around and leaned down silently and she jumped onto his back. He took one step back and leaped over the stream easily. He bounded on ahead eager to get back before the others woke up and could sense them starting to now. They reached the camp in record time and Kagome climbed of his back and searched through her bag for food. Shippo's demonic hearing woke him up first and he groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Shippo" Kagome smiled from over her shoulder as she boiled up some water for ramen.

Shippo climbed out of the sleeping bag and sat at the newly burning fire. Sango stirred behind him and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up smiling at her friends.

"Good morning" she said softly before nudging Kirara awake too. Kirara stretched and opened her big eyes and meowed up at her owner. Shippo ran over to Miroku and jumped on top of him. Inuyasha walked over with his arms folded and looked down at the sleeping monk. Shippo grabbed Miroku' robe and tugged on it.

"Wake up Miroku" Shippo coaxed. He gripped the robe and pulled on it and Miroku sleepily petted Shippo's bum.

"Eager to get me undressed I see. Well I'm only too happy to oblige" Miroku replied in his sleep. Inuyasha hit him on the head which made him sit upright suddenly and send Shippo flying. Inuyasha managed to catch Shippo and glared at the monk who was rubbing the now red lump on his head.

"I'm not even going to comment on that" Sango huffed and turned to help Kagome with breakfast. Shippo hoped out of Inuyasha's grasp and landed beside Kirara, who was shaking her head in disgust. Miroku smiled guiltily at his friends and went to sit by the fire. Kagome was dishing out ramen as Inuyasha turned to join them.

A while later, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara decided to head to the hot spring nearby to freshen up before travelling again. They left Inuyasha and Miroku by the stream who sat watching fish swim by.

Eventually they reached the hot spring and Kagome and Sango undressed and climbed in slowly. Sango, who was still in foul mood over the incident with Miroku that morning, slowly started to relax and was back to herself again. Shippo floated on his back around the spring, while Kirara curled up in a ball on top of Sango's kimono.

"That monk can be very infuriating" Sango fumed letting of a final bit of steam.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "But he wouldn't be Miroku if he wasn't" she pointed out.

"That's true", Sango contemplated.

"But he's still annoying" Shippo added.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Inuyasha seemed pretty relaxed this morning. Normally he's cranky" Sango questioned raising her eyebrow at Kagome.

"He must have had a good sleep otherwise I don't know what came over him" Kagome replied finding it hard to meet Sango's gaze.

"If you say so" Sango replied.

"Ok if I stay in here any longer, I'll turn into a shrivelled prune" Kagome chirped and climbed out of the spring.

"You'll turn into a what?" Sango asked as she climbed out to and sat on the edge.

"Kagome can you transform too?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"No guys" she laughed "It's just a figure of speech".

"Oh" they chorused.

After Kagome got dressed and waited for Sango, she felt a cold wind embrace her and wrap around her body. She gasped as it sent shivers over her and Sango rushed over her to her and felt it too. As soon as it came it left them again and Kagome turned sharply in the directions of the mountains.

"Kagome did you feel that?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Yeah and I feel a sacred jewel shard too" she said quickly staring at the snow capped mountains.

"Kirara transform quickly. We must get back to Inuyasha and Miroku as fast as we can" Sango ordered as Kirara transformed.

The two girls and Shippo climbed on and the two tailed fire cat soared as fast as she could.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as a fish leaped out of the water and disappeared again. Miroku and him had sat in silence waiting for the girls' return, when suddenly the stream turned to ice.

"What the..." Inuyasha shouted and stood up gripping Tetsuaiga. Miroku stood beside holding his staff out as a cold foggy mist appeared over the stream.

A dark figure appeared in the mist and Inuyasha pulled Tetsuaiga from its sheath.

"Now now Inuyasha. There's no need to attack me" a female voice said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he snarled at the figure.

"Show yourself" Miroku demanded.

"Now Miroku, there's no need to sound so harsh" the figure stepped out from the mist revealing a young ice demon maiden. She wore a blue and white kimono, her hair was silver with a blue tone to it. In her hand was a long, thick staff covered in ice and at the top was a blue glowing globe. She smirked at them and pointed her staff at Tetsuaiga. She muttered and enchantment and Tetsuaiga turned back to its normal size and froze over in ice.

"What the hell" Inuyasha growled and glared at the demon. "Tetsuaiga isn't my only weapon" he smirked cracking his knuckles. Miroku aimed his staff at the demon and threw sutras at her but she hit them with her staff and they turned to ice and shattered. Miroku gasped in horror as Inuyasha snarled.

"I've waited long enough to have you both and now those pesky girls are out of the picture at last" she chuckled.

"Sango" Miroku gasped as his eyes widened in horror.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

"What have you done to them?" Miroku yelled.

"Oh my minions should have disposed of them by now" she laughed.

"No" Miroku cried as Inuyasha froze in horror. Miroku lounged at the demon with his staff but she raised her staff to him and he was encased in an ice block.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon in front of him smirked and touched the block of ice with Miroku inside. The ice thickened as her fingers grazed its surface and her eyes glistened as she turned to look at Inuyasha. He growled and ran at her as she raised her staff. She murmured the enchantment but Inuyasha broke through the ice easily. The demon frowned.

"Your tougher than I expected Inuyasha, but not tough enough to break through this. Un-sha-ma!" she cried out and Inuyasha was encased in ice. He struggled hard but he couldn't break it this time. The demon appeared in front of him and kissed the ice where his cheek would be and the ice thickened and Inuyasha froze inside it.

Large ogres appeared and lifted the ice blocks and carried them after the ice maiden, who returned to her lair.

* * *

"Look down there!" Sango shouted as she pointed down at 2 ogre demons below them. "Kirara fly lower".

Sango, in her battle kimono, and Kagome leapt of Kirara and faced the demons. Sango pulled Hiraikotsu out and Kagome arched an arrow.

"We can take these down easily" Kagome whispered and Sango nodded.

"You take the left one. The one on the right is mine" Sango replied and flung her Hiraikotsu at the ogre killing it instantly. Kagome released her arrow and engulfed in a purple aura it hit the ogre on target.

"That was too easy" Sango said as she grabbed her returning Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah. We better head back to the guys" Kagome said as they climbed back on to Kirara to get there faster.

"Can you still sense the sacred jewel shard?" Sango asked her over her shoulder.

"It's faint and far away now" she frowned looking in the direction of the mountains.

"Kagome look!" Sango gasped and pointed at the stream below them.

"It's frozen!" Kagome cried.

They flew over towards the camp following the frozen stream. Suddenly Kagome's heart pounded hard in her chest and she eyes widened in fear.

"Sango that's the Tetsuaiga!" she cried as Kirara landed and she leapt of and ran to where the frozen sword was. She fell to her knees and picked it up and hit it against the ground to get the ice of it but the ice didn't break. Shippo ran over and used his fox fire to melt the ice.

"Something bad has happened" Sango whispered as she picked up Miroku's staff. Kagome looked over her shoulder at her friend and gripped Tetsuaiga.

"We'll follow the trail of the jewel shard. I bet that's where Inuyasha and Miroku are!" Kagome stood up determinedly.

Sango nodded as did Shippo and Kirara. The two girls ran over and climbed on Kirara and Kagome pointed in the direction from where she could sense the jewel shard.

"It's coming from the mountain. Near the peak" Kagome said staring ahead.

"But it's covered in snow" Shippo shivered.

"That would explain the ice at the stream. It must be an ice demon" Sango replied.

"And remember at the springs we felt that cold embrace. It all makes sense" Kagome pointed out.

"But what does Miroku and Inuyasha have to do with it?" Sango asked. As they drew nearer to the mountain they could feel the chill on their bodies.

"It's in that cave" Kagome called pointing at and small opening in the mountain that gleamed with ice crystals. Kirara landed at the mouth of the cave and the girls hoped out. Kagome tied Tetsuaiga to her waist and pulled out her bow and an arrow. Sango kept a hand on the ribbon on her Hiraikotsu and Shippo stayed on Kirara's back.

They walked on slowly into the cave and ice sculptures of men lined the walls. Sango and Kagome stared at them in wonder but continued on determined to find Miroku and Inuyasha. Suddenly large ogres identical to the ones in the forest appeared out of nowhere.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried and flung her weapon killing the ogres instantly.

"That was too easy" she mumbled afterwards.

Kagome nodded in agreement and the continued down the cave. Suddenly right in front of them where two large ice blocks with Inuyasha and Miroku inside them.

"Inuyasha!"

"Miroku!"

They banged on the ice but the men inside didn't move. They were completely lifeless.

"It's no use. You can't break my ice" a voice cackled.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sango demanded.

"Funny. That's exactly what your monk said too" the demon laughed as she appeared from the shadows. Sango and Kagome glared at the demon and Kagome noticed that the jewel shard was embedded in her staff.

"Sango it's in the staff" Kagome whispered as she drew and arrow and aimed at the demon.

"Release them now or die!" Kagome shouted and arched her arrow.

The demon laughed and raised her staff at them sending ice crystals flying towards her.

"Kagome look out!" Sango shouted and put her Hiraikotsu in front of them. The force of the ice pushed them backwards into waiting ogres who gripped them tightly on their arms. They cried out in pain as the coldness froze their skin but Kirara lunged at the ogres setting the girls free. They fell to their feet and winced but glared at the demon. The demon chuckled and sent another waves of crystals at them but this time Kagome arched and arrow in time and released it, destroying the crystals in its path. The demon gasped as the spiritual energy from the arrow and glared at Kagome.

"I will not give them up that easily" the demon gestured towards Inuyasha and Miroku. "Once the ice freezes their blood I will be able to replace it with my own so they will be completely in my control".

"That's never going to happen" Kagome shouted and arched another arrow and sent it towards the ogres that appeared at the exit of the cave. Sango charged at the demon revealing the hidden weapon in her arm and clashed with demon that defended herself with her staff.

"Shippo use your foxfire on the ice and try and free Miroku and Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she ran to help Sango.

The demon sent Sango flying backwards who landed on a heap on the frozen floor.

"Sango!" Kagome cried and ran to her best friend's aid. Kagome looked up at the demon who was laughing over them and she came up with an idea.

"Sango I have an idea. It's a long shot but I think it will work" Kagome whispered. Sango nodded as Kagome told her the plan.

Shippo ran behind the ice blocks and placed his small hands on the ice that entrapped Miroku trying to melt it away. Slowly the ice did start to melt but it wasn't enough as the demon maiden saw him and set a wave of ice towards him which he managed to dodge.

"Pathetic fox demon who won't be able to free them!" she cackled.

"Yeah but we can kill you!" Kagome shouted startling the demon. Sango and Kagome were standing together. Kagome released her arrow in time Sango's Hiraikotsu and they combined surrounding the Hiraikotsu in spiritual power. The demon cried out and was engulfed in purple light. It momentarily blinded Sango and Kagome but when it died down, all that was left of the demon was her staff. Kagome ran over and smashed the orb on her staff and collected the jewel shard. As she did the ice around them started to melt. Sango who was trying to break the ice with Miroku in it stood back as it slowly began to flood and Miroku fell on top of her. Kagome ran to catch Inuyasha as he fell forward.

"Inuyasha can you hear me?" she asked frantically.

"Kagome they are stone cold. We need to get them somewhere warm fast" Sango said as she placed Miroku carefully on Kirara. Kagome nodded and with help from Shippo they lifted Inuyasha up on to Kirara and she climbed on behind to support him.

"Kirara I know it's going to be tough but I need you to get us all out of here" Sango said calmly to her faithful companion.

Kirara roared in reply and when they reached the mouth of the cave she took off into the sky with all her might.

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha to support him and could fell the cold on her body.

"We need to get them warmed up as soon as possible" Kagome said to Sango over Inuyasha's head.

"We could take them to the hot springs" Shippo suggested.

"It's a good idea Shippo but we need to warm them up slowly or they could have heart failure." Kagome explained.

"Yes. We'll bring them back to camp. It's our best option" Sango replied supporting Miroku.

Kirara landed at their camp not too long after they left the cave. The girls carefully lifted Inuyasha and Miroku off Kirara and set them down on the ground.

"Shippo light the fire as big as you can. There's a pile of firewood under the tree. Kirara help him" Sango ordered as she draped Miroku's arm over her shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Kagome did the same with Inuyasha and set her down by the now roaring fire. She placed Inuyasha carefully down on the ground and placed her hand on his forehead.

"How is he?" Sango asked after she set Miroku down and knelt beside him.

"Still very cold" Kagome said solemnly. She went to her bag and rummaged around in it. She pulled out a couple of towels and blankets and tossed them to Sango and brought some over to Inuyasha. She lifted him up into a sitting position and wrapped large blankets and towels around him to keep him warm. Sango did the same and threw hers and Miroku's sleeping blankets over him too.

"Shippo, will you boil up some water so we can put warm cloths on their forehead please" Kagome asked as she knelt down and placed Inuyasha's head on her lap. She rubbed his arms to get some heat into him as Sango did but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Shippo came over to them both and handed them a cloth each which they placed on their foreheads.

"Sang, Kagome your hurt" Shippo said turning teary eyed.

The girls looked at each other puzzled but then saw tears in their clothes and red marks and blood on their arms.

"We'll be fine Shippo. Do not worry. You and Kirara should go get more firewood to keep the fire going" Sango smiled at him as best she could. She hid her worry well but Kagome could she through her disguise as she felt it too. She looked down at Inuyasha's pale cold face and rubbed his arms harder.

"Come on, Inuyasha" Kagome urged in a whisper to him.

A while later, Shippo and Kirara had the fire blazing and were curled up in a ball together as it started to get darker. Sango and Kagome stayed awake never leaving Inuyasha or Miroku's sides. Then suddenly Sango looked down quickly at Miroku.

"Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sango?" he said in a faint whisper.

"Yes Miroku. It's me" she answered teary eyed.

"It's. So. Cold." He shivered.

"I know. You were frozen by an ice demon" she replied. "Do you have enough energy to sit up?".

"I think so" he answered and slowly, with Sango's help and support he was in a sitting position.

Shippo woke up and brought over some ramen that they made for when they woke up and Sango helped him eat it to warm up. Kagome smiled in relief that Miroku was ok but her relief turned to worry for Inuyasha.

"_Why aren't you waking up to?" she thought panicking. _

"Is Inuyasha ok?" Miroku asked slowly. The colour has slowly returning to his face.

Kagome looked up at him. "He'll be fine. He's strong".

"Yes he is" Sango replied encouragingly, sensing her friends worry.

Later into the night, Miroku fell asleep wrapped in all the blankets with Sango close beside him.

Kagome stayed awake constantly changing the cloth on Inuyasha's head. As it drew later in the night she slowly started giving into her tiredness. Her eyes slowly and reluctantly shut and she started to fall asleep.

"Ka-Kagome" a faint whisper woke her. She looked down frantically and saw Inuyasha's eyes start to open.

"Inuyasha your awake!" she cried quietly, trying not to wake the others.

His gold eyes met her chocolate ones and he shivered violently. Kagome pulled the blankets up around him more to keep him warm.

"What. Happened?" he asked between shivers.

"You and Miroku were frozen by an ice demon but Sango and I saved you just in time" she explained as she took the cloth from his forehead.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and Sango then looked back up at Kagome before closing his eyes and opening them again. His eyes widened when he looked at Kagome.

"What?" she asked.

"Your arms" he said slowly.

Kagome instinctively covered them with her hands.

"It's nothing" she said. "Are you feeling warmer?".

Inuyasha scowled at her for ignoring her injuries and tried to sit up.

"Oh no, you don't. Your staying in those blankets until you stop shivering" Kagome instructed sternly.

He huffed but slowly rested his head back down on Kagome's lap.

She sighed and leaned back against the tree behind her. She let her eyes close slowly when she heard him speak again.

"Kagome?".

"Yes Inuyasha?".

"Thank you".

She smiled down at him and closed her eyes again. She could hear Inuyasha's gentle breathing and fell asleep under the large tree.

The next morning, Kagome woke up slowly and could feel how stiff her body was from sleeping upright. She looked down and saw no Inuyasha. She looked around and saw him helping Sango carry firewood over to the still roaring fire. Kagome leaned against the tree to stand up but then she felt the pain in her arms and fell forward.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he dropped the firewood and ran to catch her.

"I'm fine really. Just...dizzy" she said put one hand on her forehead and the other on Inuyasha's arm for support. "You're up".

"Feh. I'm a demon I get better faster" he said stubbornly and pushed her up gently.

"Kagome is it your arm?" Sango asked appearing over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"I got the same thing this morning too" she replied.

"That's probably because you left it untreated" Inuyasha glared.

"_Good to see he's back to normal" Kagome sighed. _

"I have some herbal remedies and soothing creams in my bag" Kagome said as the dizzy feeling left her. She pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp but he watched her like a hawk as she went to her bag and pulled out a tub of cream.

"Sango you should use this too" Kagome said holding up the tub.

"Thanks" Sango replied as she dipped her fingers in it a rubbed the cream onto the scratches on her arms.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked noticing that the monk was missing.

"Gone to get water. We're heading back to Kaede's today" Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled happily. "I can't wait to see Kaede again".

"We're back!" Shippo called as he balanced a water bottle on his head.

Miroku followed slowly behind, the pale blue colour his face was clearly gone.

"Let's eat then we'll start heading back" Kagome cheered.

They rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

k that's the first chapter up. I hope you liked it. This is my first story in 2 years so I might be a bit rusty. Please please review

Love inuloverxx


	2. Kaede's Extension

**Hey! **I am so extremely sorry that its been a year since Ive put this up. I promise I will finish this story very soon and I will not forget about this story :)

* * *

**Kaede's Extension**

Kagome rubbed the sweet smelling cream into her arm making Inuyasha sniff and turn to her.

'What's that stuff?' he asked staring at the bottle. Kagome looked up at him.

'What this?' she asked raising the bottle 'It's a soothing cream. It helps my arm from the ice that's all'.

Inuyasha looked away and kept walking, feeling slightly guilty for making Kagome's arm hurt. Kagome offered the cream to Sango who took it gladly and rubbed it onto her arms and hands. They had changed out of their torn clothes into new ones. Miroku grabbed some cream too and rubbed it on his neck.

'We're only feeling it today. It's like being sunburnt. Isn't that right Kagome?' Miroku said while handing her back the bottle.

'Yep, that's right' she smiled and tucked the bottle into her backpack. 'I'm so glad we're going back to Kaede's. We can rest for once'.

Sango nodded. 'Yes Kagome. It was a hard day for us both' she winked at her. They grew closer after fighting together to save Inuyasha and Miroku.

'Excuse me you had a hard day. So did myself and Inuyasha. We were blocks of ice. Right Inuyasha?' Miroku said looking over at Inuyasha to back him up.

'Feh. Your human, the ice is harder for you. I'm a demon, I can stand it' he shrugged walking on ahead.

'So you handling it is going unconscious and having Kagome look after you' Shippo said in a matter of fact tone.

He quickly received a lump on the head and ran back to Kagome.

'Inuyasha that wasn't very nice' she said scowling.

'He deserved it' he grumbled crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed and carried on walking beside him. Soon they reached the top of the hill overlooking Kaede's village and the forest of Inuyasha. The group waited at the top taking in the tranquillity of the village. Shippo raced on ahead with Kirara passing working farmers and young soldiers training. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku followed slowly behind. They eventually reached Kaede's hut who was stirring a large pot of stew in the middle of her hut.

"Ah Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, how nice to see ye again and all in one piece I hope" she smiled and continued stirring the stew.

"Kaede nice to see you too" Miroku replied and sat down beside her. He winced slightly as he did, which made Sango shot a worried glance at him.

"Would ye all care for some stew?" Kaede offered filling bowls with her speciality.

Kagome handed them out to everyone and left some for Shippo and Kirara before sitting down on Kaede's other side and tucking in.

Shortly after, Shippo and Kirara bounded in and greeted Kaede before eating their own portions of stew.

Kaede smiled at them all and looked around her small hut.

"It's starting to get a little cramped in here isn't it Lady Kaede" Miroku pointed out as he noticed her looking around.

Kaede sighed and nodded. "It is young monk, but when I was built it wasn't built to house so many" she pointed out.

Kagome followed Kaede's gaze around the hut.

"_We really should make her a bigger hut 'cus we have intruded on her. We could always extend it and make it bigger"_ Kagome thought to herself. "That's it! Wecan make the hut bigger for you Kaede" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her "We're not builders Kagome".

"Yeah but if we all work together we'll have it made in no time" she smiled and stood up "We owe it to Kaede".

"She's right Inuyasha. Kaede has been too good to us and we've practically taken over her home" Sango said and stood up and joined Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her and turned to face Miroku who had joined her as well.

"Count me in too" Shippo grinned and jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kirara meowed form Sango's feet as they all waited for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and got up slowly. "Fine let's get on with it then" he huffed and followed them outside.

Kaede sighed and let them do it. She knew no matter what she said it wouldn't stop them.

They reached a clearing a small distance from the village where large trees grew.

"Ok lets split into teams" Kagome said taking charge "Sango, Kirara, you clear branches and leaves off the fallen trees, Inuyasha and Miroku can cut them down and chop them up while Shippo and I scan the trees for anything in them before cutting them down. Is that ok with everyone?"

They all nodded and split into their partners. Shippo transformed into his pink bubble and Kagome climbed on. They rose up and checked the trees for an animals, or demons that could be living in them.

"All clear" Kagome called down after she checked the tree.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga and sliced it down easily. Miroku used his wind tunnel to guide the tree down to a safe spot so it wouldn't cause and damage or chaos. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to chop of all the branches and leaves that Kirara burnt with her paws. They cut down 2 more large trees when Inuyasha called up to Kagome that one more was enough.

"Shippo you're doing really well" Kagome said encouragingly as Shippo bobbed up another tree.

Shippo scanned the trees circling it at a pace that Kagome could look too.

"Wait what's that?" Kagome called and pointed at a little furry bundle in the tree. Shippo froze mid air and stared at it.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked but before she could get an answer, Shippo changed back to his regular form and they were falling.

Kirara who noticed before the rest flew up and caught Shippo but missed Kagome. Inuyasha who was chopping heard Kagome scream and quickly looked up.

"Kagome!" he shouted when he saw her falling and quickly jumped into the air and caught her just in time.

"Thanks" she said a little shakily as he put her down carefully. Kirara just landed with Shippo when Inuyasha made his way over and hit Shippo on the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed Kagome!" he growled him.

Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's arm and tried to calm him down.

"Inuyasha there's something up there and it frightened Shippo. That's what happened" she explained looking up into the tree.

"I'll go look shall I?" Sango offered and nodded to Kirara who picked her up and flew into the air.

A few minutes later Sango and Kirara landed and Sango had a furry bundle in her arms.

"It's a young fox demon" she said as the young demon uncurled in her arms and looked around with frightened eyes. It was practically identical to Shippo but its hair was long and not tied up and it wore a pink kimono. Kagome smiled and leaned forward to look closer at it but the fox demon jumped out of Sango's arms and was surrounded by a ball of pink flame. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back behind him protectively as the flames died down and in its place was a large fox, the size Kirara can become. It growled at the group but stopped and stared at Shippo who was hiding behind Kirara's leg. It cocked its head at Shippo and was surrounded by the flame again and went back to its normal form.

Inuyasha's stance relaxed and raised an eyebrow as the two fox demons stared at each other. Shippo slowly came out from behind Kirara and stood in front of the stranger.

"Hi. I'm Shippo. Who are you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm Amenji" she said shyly. She pulled her red hair back from behind her and twirled it in her fingers. Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha and knelt down beside Shippo.

"Where is your family Amenji?" Kagome asked her softly.

Amenji stopped playing with her hair and looked away. "They're dead" she replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome replied sadly.

"Is that why you were up in the tree? To stay somewhere safe?" Miroku asked her.

Amenji nodded and stared at the ground. Shippo put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You can come with us. We're making our friends hut bigger and then we're resting in the village".

Sango smiled down at the young foxes. "And I'm sure Shippo will be happy to show you around".

Shippo nodded and smiled at Amenji. She looked at all of them with sceptical eyes but nodded slowly in agreement. Kagome smiled and stood up and clasped her hands. "Right that's settled then. We'll finish cutting up the wood for Kaede then we'll rest for the rest of the day" Kagome said.

"Good idea Kagome" Sango smiled and lifted her Hiraikotsu up. They finished chopping up the trees and left it in neat piles by the edge of the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome walked on ahead with Sango, Miroku and Kirara closely behind and Shippo and Amenji following slowly at the back.

"My family is dead too" Shippo said as they walked down the steep hill "But this is my family now".

"Ohh" Amenji replied looking at the group in front of them. She eyed the humans and the half demon, puzzled at how they all got along.

"We all have different stories and backgrounds, but we're family" he smiled at her "Come and I'll show you around the village".

"Ok" she shrugged and followed him as he led her in a different direction from the group. They walked by the lakes of the village and soon out of the village where they came to a well.

"This is where Kagome goes to travel back to her own time" Shippo explained as he jumped up on the mouth of the well and looked down.

"Back to her own time? What do you mean?" Amenji asked confused and looked down it with him.

"Kagome is from the future and only her and Inuyasha can travel back to her time" he replied and kicked a pebble down into it making a small echo travel up the well.

"Inuyasha?"

"He's the half demon. He's a bit of an idiot but I've learnt to live with it" he sighed and jumped down.

"Ohh, ok. And Kagome is the one in the funny clothes because she's from the future. Am I right?" she asked as she hopped down beside.

Shippo nodded smiling. They walked back into the village and Amenji was surprised as villagers greeted and smiled at them as Shippo led her to Kaede's hut. The smell of cooked fish and herbal tea filled their noses and Shippo scurried in with Amenji close behind.

"Oh there you two are" Kagome smiled from her spot.

"Kaede this is Amenji. Amenji this is Kaede. She's a priestess" Shippo said as he sat down beside Kaede.

Amenji nodded respectfully to Kaede and stood watching the group. Inuyasha who had his mouth full of food hardly acknowledged the newcomer.

"Amenji, sit down. Eat" Kaede smiled and held out a bowl of stew for her.

"Thank you" she mumbled back and sat down next to Shippo.

Sango stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Kagome, I think we should have a well deserved break. Would you like to come out to the village with me?" Sango asked.

"Definitely" Kagome nodded and pulled herself to her feet and the two girls exited the hut followed closely by Kirara. They made their way up to the steep hill that was above Kaede's hut and lay down in the lush grass.

"Ohh its good too just relax and do nothing for once" Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and basked in the sun's heat.

"I agree. We deserve a break once in a while" Sango replied as she to lay down on the hill. Kirara curled up at her feet and fell asleep.

"Shippo seems pretty keen on Amenji" Kagome pointed out.

"Well I'm not surprised. They are very similar in past experiences and I'm sure Shippo's glad to have some company from his own kind and age".

"That's true".

They stretched out and closed their eyes relishing in the peace and quiet for as long as they could.

"Are you too crazy?" Inuyasha exclaimed out of nowhere.

Kagome and Sango opened their eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku staring down at them. Inuyasha's arms were folded and he was glaring at them.

"What's wrong now?" Kagome asked, annoyed that their brief peace was interrupted.

"You come out and make yourself open prey for a demon and you have no weapons or anything with you" he scowled. Miroku nodded in agreement from behind him.

"Oh be quiet and let us relax. We're tired and sore from saving your butts yesterday" Kagome replied angrily as she closed her eyes again.

"Exactly, that makes you easy prey for a demon" he countered.

"Inuyasha, sit" Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha was flung to the ground at her feet and cursed.

"What the hell what that for?" he shouted.

"For the quiet, blocking my sun and annoying me" she replied with her eyes still closed.

Inuyasha grumbled and watched Miroku sit down next to Sango.

"Inuyasha the girls are right, let them relax. They did save us yesterday" he sighed as Sango slapped his hand away as it crept closer to her bum.

Inuyasha grumbled then sat down near Kagome and lay down with his hands behind his head. "You're supposed to be on my side monk" he mumbled. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and sat up and looked around.

"Where's Shippo and Amenji?" she asked.

"They are still with Lady Kaede" Miroku replied as he nursed his swollen red hand.

"Oh ok" Kagome replied as she looked around. She pulled her white socks up more and put her hands behind her back and propped herself up to look around better.

Meanwhile, Shippo and Amenji are helping Kaede in the hut.

"It's great the help. Thank you" Kaede smiled appreciatively at them.

"You're welcome" Amenji smiled from on top of a shelf of herbs she was arranging. Shippo who was sweeping suddenly had a thought. He jumped up on Kaede's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Kaede nodded and smiled. Shippo grinned and jumped down as Amenji climbed of the shelf.

"Amenji, what do you think about living with Kaede?" Shippo asked. "This way you're safe and we can see each other, and you'll have a family and food and a home".

Amenji surprised by the idea was glad she had demonic hearing or she shouldn't have been able to understand Shippo at all. She looked from his waiting face to Kaede's smiling one.

"_I guess I could. At least then, I'll have a home and I'll get to see Shippo"_ she thought and blushed slightly at the last part then turned to face them again and nodded.

Shippo smiled brilliantly and ran and hugged her. Amenji hugged him back and they both blushed. Kaede smiled and sat down again.

"Let's go tell Kagome and the others" Shippo cheered and pulled Amenji out of the hut but slowed to a walk once they got outside. They walked in silence taking in their surroundings then Shippo turned to her.

"How did you learn to change into a bigger fox?" he asked curiously.

"It's easy. Just clear your mind and think big and older. I learnt it after...I had to survive alone" she said the last bit quietly. "Try it".

Shippo nodded and closed his eyes and his face scrunched up he was concentrating so hard.

"You're thinking too hard" Amenji laughed.

Shippo frowned. "Show me how to".

"Ok" Amenji sighed. She closed her eyes and her face was the picture of calm and slowly she was engulfed in pink flames, and she transformed.

Shippo stared in amazement as Amenji sat and waited silently. Shippo nodded determinedly to himself and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of all thoughts.

"_Stop thinking about her, about Amenji. Think of how strong father was. He was fearless, brave and powerful. You want to be like him. Big, powerful and mature"._

Then Shippo was engulfed in a green flame and he transformed to a giant red fox with green flames around his ankles just like Amenji's pink flames. He lifted a paw and looked down at her. He opened his mouth to speak but words came out as a growl. Amenji looked at him and stood beside him.

"_We can't talk properly but we can communicate through mind link"_ she said to him through her thoughts.

Shippo's eyes widened but he nodded is now big head and he ran on ahead laughing in his mind. Amenji rolled her eyes and followed after him. Shippo saw the group on the hill and ran to show them what he was, and can be now.

On the hill, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw to foxes running towards them. She recognised Amenji and stood up quickly in shock.

"Guys Amenji's got a friend look!" she shouted and pointed.

They all looked up and Inuyasha was first to his feet as he stood beside Kagome. He put his hand on Tetsuaiga but didn't draw it as he sniffed the air.

"It's Shippo" he said surprised as Shippo stopped in front of them followed by Amenji.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Shippo in shock.

"Shippo is that really you?" Sango asked.

Shippo nodded then green flames engulfed him and he transformed back to his normal size.

"Pretty cool huh?" he grinned as Amenji transformed to. "Amenji thought me, oh and Amenji is going to live with Kaede".

Kagome stood staring at Shippo then shook her head and smiled.

"Wow" was all she was able to say.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The little brat actually has it in him. I'm surprised" he huffed as he folded his arms in his robe.

Shippo glared at Inuyasha but Amenji put a small hand on his arm and he relaxed. Kagome noticed the little exchange and quirked an eyebrow.

"So Amenji, you don't mind staying with Kaede then?" Kagome asked.

"No, not at all" she replied and Shippo grinned. Kagome and Sango shared a quick glance before winking at each other and giggling.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh nothing" Kagome giggled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha persisted as he followed Kagome who was walking down the hill with Sango.

"I said nothing!" Kagome replied quickly.

"There so is!" he countered getting in Kagome's face and scrutinising her.

Kagome ignored him and walked on as Shippo and Amenji caught up with her and exchanged puzzled looks.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself but out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. He walked over and bent down to pick it up. It was a cherry blossom flower. He looked around but he couldn't see a cherry blossom tree close enough to make a flower land there. He closed his hand around it and when he opened his hand again, it blew away. He watched it go until he heard Kagome call out to him.

"Come on slow poke!" she called from the bottom of the hill.

In one leap he made it to the bottom of the hill and joined his companions.

Kagome hid behind the tree and looked around the clearing.

"_It's clear" she thought happily. _

She pushed her bag on to her back and made a dash for the well. She reached its brink and sighed in relief. She climbed onto it and jumped down but she just dangled over it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked lifting her so they she was at eye level with him. His grip on the handle of her bag made her spin from side to side as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Where do you think I'm going? Kansas?" she replied sarcastically throwing her arms up in the air.

"You're going where?" he asked puzzled.

"Never mind" she sighed sadly.

"You know we can't be wasting time sitting around doing nothing now" he said sternly.

"Of course I know that, but I have priorities back in my era!" she said angrily.

"Priorities?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like school work, my family, graduating" she snapped back.

"You're needed here!" he snapped.

Kagome frowned at him.

"Yeah that's right I'm needed here until the jewel is complete then I'm just a burden!"

"That's not true!" he growled.

"Oh leave me alone" she fumed and struggled out of her bag and ran away from him.

Inuyasha stood glaring angrily at the place he last saw her and flung her bag down the well before returning to Kaede's hut in a stomp.

Kagome stormed angrily through the woods cursing as she went.

"That stupid Inuyasha. He'll never learn" she grumbled but stopped her rant when she saw a small figure before her.

"Rin!" Kagome called and noticed the young girl was crying.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she bent down in front of Rin.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru. He's hurt" she sobbed "Please help".

"Where is he?" Kagome asked hesitantly realising she didn't have weapons or her first aid kit with her.

"Follow me" Rin said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her deeper into the woods.

Kagome followed pushing branches out of her way until they came to a clearing when Rin stopped.

"So where is he?" Kagome asked looking around. Then suddenly her world went black as she received a blow to the head.

* * *

I promise to have the next chapter up soon, and if its not please keep sending messages to me until it is up :)

Please review :)


	3. Disappearing Act

Again i do **not **own Inuyasha.

Sorry that its taken 2 weeks to put this up. I'm finding it hard to find time to write this.

* * *

**Disappearing Act**

Inuyasha stomped back down to Kaede's hut. He noticed some village men had started to get to work on the extension for her hut. Kaede stood watching their work making sure they did it to her liking. He flew past to avoid having to make chit chat with the old priestess and went to the hill overlooking to village to relax. When he got there he saw Miroku and Sango chatting closely and he growled loudly.

Miroku and Sango looked up after hearing their friend's growl. They quickly moved slightly further away from each other as Inuyasha glared down at them.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked, blushing slightly still.

"Feh" he grumbled turning his back to them.

"Oh, so Kagome got to go back to her time" Miroku smiled from behind Inuyasha.

"No she didn't!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Then where is she?" Sango asked standing up with her hands on her hips.

"She stormed off into the woods" Inuyasha huffed.

"You let her go unprotected into those woods?" Sango shouted at him.

"I couldn't sense anything dangerous" Inuyasha scoffed but clearly the fact she was unprotected dawned on him and he started to worry.

"So what! She could fall and hurt herself badly and no one will be there to help her!" Sango fumed making Inuyasha turn and face her.

Inuyasha glared at her masking his concern well.

"_Damn it Kagome what have I done?"He thought angrily to himself._

"I would sense if she was in trouble" he countered.

"Yeah but how can you be sure?" Sango fumed.

"Sango, love, relax. Kagome is strong she will be fine" Miroku said soothingly.

"Yes but she's not a trained fighter like us!"

Inuyasha flinched at her words. His ears flattened slightly and he turned and looked in the direction of the woods were Kagome disappeared into.

"Ok let's give her until sundown. I'm sure she will be back by then and there is the possibility she's gone back home after you stormed off Inuyasha" Miroku said encouragingly.

Inuyasha didn't say anything he folded his hands inside his kimono and dug his claws into his arms in worry.

Miroku walked on ahead to Kaede's hut followed shortly after by Sango. Inuyasha stood for a moment watching the forest intently.

"_Why can't you let me protect you Kagome? Please be safe back in your own time"_ he thought looking down before slowly following his friends back to the old priestess' hut.

He came to a stop at its entrance, ignoring the village men working on its extension and pulled the cloth back and stepped in. The occupants of the hut turned to face him, except Amenji, who unlike the others is not used to his and Kagome's fights and carries on looking at all the different herbs.

"Lady Kaede, your supply of chamomile is starting to get low. Would you like me to go fetch you some more?" Amenji asked politely.

"Yes child, that would be much appreciated. Shippo will ye show young Amenji where the chamomile garden is" the old priestess smiled.

"Sure thing. Come on Amenji" Shippo smiled happily as he led his new friend out of the hut. Inuyasha stepped out of the way as the two fox demons scurried out the door. He looked at his friends who turned away and carried on with what they were at. He growled quietly to himself and sat down in the corner against the wall and closed his eyes ignoring them. He pressed Tetsuaiga to his chest, drawing calmness from it and tried to block out his worry for Kagome. His brow furrowed in annoyance as he couldn't get the young priestess out of his mind.

"_It's like you're permanently imbedded in my thoughts" _he sighed to himself.

Sango looked over her shoulder at the half demon and sighed. She then stared into the flames of the open fire. Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder before taking it away and going lower.

"PERVERT!"

"What was that Shippo?" Amenji asked turning to her new friend.

"That was Miroku being a lecher again" Shippo sighed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the monk lying unconscious on the bamboo floor. Sango stood over him with her hands in fists before stepping over the monk and sitting next to Kaede instead.

Kaede smirked over her cup of herbal that she had raised to her mouth.

"Twill be a long wait till sundown" Kaede sighed and tipped the cup to her head.

* * *

"Hey Shippo..." Amenji said as she carried on with her work in the gardens.

"Yeah Amenji?" he asked looking up at her.

"Are Inuyasha and Kagome married?" she asked innocently.

Shippo looked up at her startled, as a pair of dog ears twitched in their direction not too far away.

"No Amenji. They're not" he sighed "I really do wish they were but they are both too stubborn to admit they have feelings for one another."

"Oh I see" Amenji replied, then further away a dog demon leaped away into the forest.

Shippo whipped his head around hearing a noise.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what Shippo?"

"Um, nothing"

* * *

Inuyasha landed under the sacred tree and slumped at the bottom of it. He sat and crossed his arms in his robe and stared at the well not too far for the spot. He glared in its direction then glared in the direction of Shippo.

"_Feh nobody knows anything about what I feel...except Kagome. She always knows if I'm sad or angry. She understands me. But if she really understood me she wouldn't have left. The wench"_ he growled to himself. He fisted his hand and hit the ground below him making it crack a little bit under his force. He stared down at the crack then over to the well that caused anguish between him and Kagome every time she wanted to travel home.

"_But this is her home now!" _he growled softly. He sniffed the air and his ears flattened slightly.

"She's gone home. Her scent has vanished" he thought to himself. He stood up and walked towards the well. He stopped at its brink and looked down. The oversized yellow bag he had tossed in early was gone.

"She's gone" he said quietly out loud. He sighed and turned back to the village.

"You have till sundown Kagome, then I'm dragging you back here" he said out loud with his back to the well.

* * *

Inuyasha, Shippo and Amenji watched the sun go down from the roof of Kaede's hut.

"The lakes are so pretty at sundown" Amenji smiled.

"Yes I agree Amenji" Sango replied from down below.

"I've seen prettier things" the monk beside her grinned but surprisingly didn't move his hand causing the demon slayer to blush harshly.

"Me too" Shippo said quietly agreeing with Miroku. Amenji turned towards him with a questioning look which made the young fox demon turn away.

Inuyasha stared ahead to where the well was ignoring the conversations around him.

"Hello...earth to Inuyasha" Shippo called waving his hands in front of his face.

Startled Inuyasha shook his head and looked down at Shippo.

"What?" he snapped.

"I was asking are you going to go and get Kagome now ?" he said looking slightly concerned for his father like figure of a friend.

Inuyasha looked away from Shippo to the well. He pushed the fox demon off him and leapt of the roof.

"Hey!" Shippo shouted but the half demon ignored him and disappeared out of sight.

"Leave him be Shippo. He's just concerned" Miroku said sounding like a wise monk.

Sango raised an eyebrow at his tone but nodded at his comment.

"We all know how much Kagome means to him. He just won't admit it himself" Sango reasoned.

"He's so stubborn" Shippo huffed.

"He wouldn't be Inuyasha if he wasn't" Miroku chuckled.

"Aye monk. He is a stubborn fool!" Kaede said in a matter of fact tone then chuckled to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt off the roof leaving his chatty friends behind and ran across the paths that separated the lakes. In seconds he had disappeared into the shadows of the trees and landed at the well. He waited for a few seconds before swinging his legs over its mouth and was engulfed in a blue light. When the light died down, he covered his nose briefly from the fumes in the air. He jumped out of the well and pulled open the door to the shrine. He looked at the orange and yellow sky that was so different from the one in the feudal era.

"How does Kagome stand living in this world?" he asked himself as he leapt from the shrine, across the courtyard and onto the window ledge of Kagome's room. He pulled open the window and climbed in slowly. The room was quiet and tidy as he looked towards the bed where he expected to find Kagome sleeping. His heart pounded a bit faster as he noticed her untouched bed. He sniffed the air around her room.

"What? I can't pick up her scent at all. She hasn't been here!" he thought panicking. He leapt out the window and snuck close to the kitchen window. He peered in and Kagome's family were having tea but Kagome was absent. His eyes widened in horror.

"Kagome where are you?" he thought before dashing back to the well.

* * *

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her vision slowly started to come into focus and she saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Lady Kagome, you're awake" the voice said happily.

Kagome groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Rin?" she asked groggily.

The little girl smiled and offered the older girl a bottle of water. Kagome took it appreciatively and glugged it down.

"This is preposterous! I am no babysitter. I'm a demon. Lord Sesshomaru has made a mistake!" a small toad liked demon fumed from behind Rin.

"Master Jaken, please keep your voice down" Rin hushed him.

"I will not keep my voice down young lady!" he screeched.

Rin rolled her eyes and sat in front of Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her sore head and looked around her. Water poured down at a rapid speed at the caves entrance. The cave itself was cosy enough with fur rugs thrown in piles scattered around the cave, she on one of them. Ah-Un slept in the far corner, a bubble forming and disappearing from its nose.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked her.

"I've been better. Why am I here? Where's Inuyasha and the others?" she asked staring at the young girl.

"You're in Lord Sesshomaru's cave because he requires your assistance. Inuyasha and the others are...um...I don't know" Rin replied ticking each question of with her fingers.

"My assistance?" Kagome said startled.

"That's right" Rin smiled.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru need the assistance of a weak human?" Jaken mumbled behind them. Rin turned and glared at him.

"Kagome is mighty priestess. She's probably stronger than you" Rin teased.

"Why, you little brat! I am a demon. I am much more powerful than her" he shouted jumping up and down on the spot.

Kagome looked at the two arguing and stood up slowly. She turned to face the entrance of the cave but a large figure in front of her stopped her in her tracks.

"Sesshomaru why did you take me here?" she said angrily, showing no fear of the powerful demon in front of her.

"I don't have to answer that" he said emotionlessly.

"Eh...yes you do!" she said angrily. "You took me here against my will and I demand an answer!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You have become as stubborn as my pathetic brother".

"He's not pathetic!" she countered.

"Defending a half demon? You're not as smart as I thought you were" he replied in a monotone voice.

Kagome glared at him, but Sesshomaru's gaze was fierce and made Kagome unconsciously take a step backwards.

"What do you want from me Sesshomaru ?" Kagome made herself focus to steady her gaze.

Sesshomaru's gaze was firm, cold and heartless.

"You're bait for my brother. I'm going to kill him and take what is rightfully mine. The Tetsuaiga" He said completely lacking emotion.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror and she felt her blood run cold. She backed up more until she felt herself hit the wall of the cave. Sesshomaru's ice cold gaze never left her and Kagome had to look away from the heartless demon.

"You underestimate Inuyasha's strength Sesshomaru. He's stronger then you think he is' Kagome replied weakly and looked over at Rin you was staring at Sesshomaru aghast, betrayal and horror clear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's gaze to the young girl and he flinched but not enough for the human eye to notice. Rin stared at him then looked down, ashamed and embarrassed for being caught staring. Sesshomaru shook his head removing all thoughts from his mind. He turned his back to the two human girls and Jaken and walked slowly towards the mouth of the cave.

"He was a mistake. Giving him the Tetsuaiga was a mistake and I'm going to remove this mistake" He said heartlessly and jumped down into the water falling from the mountain.

Rin looked over at Kagome sadly, who was staring at the ground in shock and horror.

"_Inuyasha isn't well enough to fight yet. He's still weak from the ice demon. I can't let Sesshomaru kill him. I just can't"_

* * *

A bright light glowed from the well and disappeared quickly then was instantly replaced by Inuyasha leaping up from it. He stood on the ground beside the well and looked around sniffing the air.

"_Damnit, I can't pick up Kagome's scent anywhere" he growled._

He charged towards the small village, his robe flapping behind him. The sky was darkening quickly and he growled again to himself. Sango and Miroku were walking back to Kaede's hut carrying firewood for the night ahead when they felt the presence of their friend coming quickly towards them.

"Inuyasha ? What is it ?" Sango asked worriedly dropping the firewood just outside the door of the hut.

Inuyasha leapt and landed quickly in front of them.

"Kagome never went home" He growled but it was more to himself.

"What!" Sango shouted.

"We have to find her!" Shippo shouted jumping up onto Sango's shoulder after running out hearing the conversation.

"It's too close to nightfall. Sango and I wouldn't be able to find her in the dark." Miroku reasoned and Sango's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

"I'll go alone then" Inuyasha turned to run away but Miroku grabbed hold of the sleeve of his robe and held him back.

"No Inuyasha, wait with us until morning. Kagome wouldn't want you going alone" Miroku said sternly.

"And Kagome wouldn't want me to leave her out there alone and unprotected" He countered angrily.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is a strong child. She would want ye all to rest and be stronger for tomorrow" Kaede said as she walked out slowly with Amenji at her feet.

"Kaede is right, Inuyasha" Sango agreed reluctantly.

Inuyasha growled at them all, angry for turning against him, then stormed into the hut and sat in the corner. The rest exchanged worried glances then followed the half demon into the hut and prepared to settle for the night. Inuyasha sat and watched as his friends grabbed blankets and made beds for themselves. Amenji walked over to him, carrying a blanket, and without saying a word she set it down beside him, then turned and walked back to her bed beside Shippo's. Inuyasha watched her then looked out at the night's sky through a gap between the cloth and the door. He sighed unable to sleep and prayed Kagome was safe.

* * *

Kagome stood at the mouth of the cave, her arms wrapped around her small body. Sesshomaru hadn't returned, which she was glad about, but it was night now and she knew she wouldn't be able to escape. Rin walked up slowly behind her carrying Kagome's large yellow bag.

"Miss Kagome ?" Rin said quietly.

"Yes Rin ?" Kagome turned and her eyes widened in surprise. "My bag!" she exclaimed as Rin held it out for her and Kagome took it happily. "Where did you get it ?"

"Lord Sesshomaru retrieved it for you when we brought you here" She said quietly.

"Oh, I see" She held the bag closely to her.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru really going to kill..." Rin asked but wasn't able to finish and looked down.

Kagome frowned and leaned down to be at eye level with the young girl.

"I really hope not, and one way to stop him from hurting Inuyasha and from hurting himself" she added cleverly knowing that would pull on Rin's heart strings, and it worked making the girl look up worriedly at Kagome "would be if I escaped, then that way, Inuyasha wouldn't come here and they wouldn't fight".

Rin looked at her thoughtfully

"So, if you escaped, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't get hurt ?" She asked.

"Yes"

"I can help you"

Kagome smiled and gently pulled the smaller girl to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Rin, but we'll have to do it tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to get away in the night. It would be too dangerous" She explained.

"Ok" Rin nodded and the two girls made their plan, out of ear shoot from the sleeping Jaken.

After a while, Rin went back to her bed, silently proud of herself for protecting her Master.

Kagome watched her go then turned back to original position, looking out at the night's sky. She glanced down at the bag at her feet and something gently moving caught her attention. She knelt down and looked at the small cherry blossom flower caught under her bag. Its small petals were moving in the gentle wind, as if it was struggling to get free from the weight of the bag. Kagome lifted the bag of it then the small flower blew of delicately out of the cave. She smiled watching it. Knowing she would be escaping too, and thought back to the day before at the tree. Her thoughts then like before, going back to Inuyasha.

"_Please don't be looking for me Inuyasha. Not just yet. I will come back, I promise"_

"_Please hang in there Kagome. I'll be out looking tomorrow. I'll search the ends of the world until your back. I promise_" A half demon made that silent wish to the night's sky, and closed his golden eyes to succumb to the tiredness he had been fighting.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Plotting Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Plotting Escape**

Kagome woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. For a fraction of a second, she forgot where she was and why. Then the realisation of the situation dawned on her and she frowned sadly, but hope crossed her thoughts as she remembered the plan she and Rin had come up with the night before. She looked around the cave and saw Rin sitting down beside Sesshomaru as Jaken cooked a fish over a small fire. Kagome got up and stretched slowly. then walked over to the small group. Sesshomaru immediately stood up and walked away to the mouth of the cave. Jaken handed the cooked fish to Rin and without saying a word, walked over to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken whispered.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation.

"How do you plan on leading the half -breed towards the girl?"

"Jaken, are you questioning me?"

"Oh, no, no! Of course not Lord Sesshomaru! I was just merely asking of your plan!" Jaken replied completely flustered.

Sesshomaru's lips tugged up to form the smallest of smirks and looked down at his constant companion.

"Do you trust me Jaken?"

"Or course Master"

"Then trust me"

Jaken watched as Sesshomaru turned and walked back over to Rin and Kagome who had split the cooked fish between them, and were eating beside the fire. They both turned and looked up at the large silver demon, towering above them.

"I am leaving. Jaken will keep guard" the small demon's eyes widened in outrage and shock. "You are not to leave this cave"

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I please come with you?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru paused, considering then nodded slowly.

"What! You're letting her go?" Jaken shouted, finally losing his patience.

"Jaken, I trust you" Sesshomaru turned to face him. "Make sure she doesn't escape".

"But Lord..." Jaken sighed "Never mind" He watched as Sesshomaru walked past him to the mouth of the cave.

"Come Rin" he called and she quickly got up. She glanced at Kagome, who winked at her. She smiled then ran towards the mouth of the cave.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru" She grinned happily and he quickly picked her up and jumped from the cave's entrance. Ah-Un got up and trotted after them.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jaken yelled at them but they too, jumped from the cave.

"Looks like it's just you and me Jaken" Kagome smiled innocently then turned to finish of her breakfast.

Jaken simply glared at her and returned to where he had set up a bed for the night.

* * *

As soon as the sun crept up over the mountains, a pair of golden eyes shot open, ready and alert. He stood up quickly and looked at his sleeping companions and growled.

"Wake up! Its morning, we can't leave Kagome any longer" He growled. The group woke up slowly and groggily.

"Inuyasha, we want to find Kagome just as much as you..." Miroku started.

"Then why aren't you showing it!" He interrupted growling.

"Inuyasha stop growling. We will find her but you're forgetting, we're humans. We need our sleep and food for energy. Otherwise, we would be of no use in searching for Kagome" Sango explained tiredly as she got up and started hand out bits of fruit to them all for breakfast.

"Yeah, and Kagome is human too! She needs food and sleep and how can she have that if she is out there!" he shouted pointing towards the door.

"Inuyasha, will ye keep your voice down, please." Kaede yawned tiredly to the half demon, only receiving a glare in return.

"Fine. Just hurry up then" he huffed and sat down again by the door. The others nodded and ate as quickly as they could and gathered their belongings. Inuyasha stood up again and walked outside and sniffed the air, trying to catch any trace of Kagome's scent. He sighed in frustration as he didn't pick up a single trace. The others came out to join him and he started at a run in the direction of the well.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Sango shouted then jumped onto Kirara quickly after she transformed. Miroku jumped on too as did Shippo, who didn't have time to say goodbye to Amenji, as she stood beside Kaede and watched them leave.

"Will they find her, Lady Kaede?" She asked.

"I'm sure they will child. I'm sure they will" the wise old woman replied and turned back into her home.

* * *

Inuyasha skidded to a stop by the well, sniffing the air frantically again, not leaving.

"_Damnit, not even the slightest bit" he growled to himself._

Kirara quickly caught up with him and landed neatly beside him. Sango and Miroku stayed on her in case Inuyasha decided to take off on them again.

"Inuyasha what way did Kagome go the last time you saw her?" Miroku asked calmly.

"There" He pointed and ran into the forest, the same way Kagome did. He stopped at a small clearing and his eyes widened then he growled loudly.

"SESSHOMARU!" he yelled loudly making birds become startled and fly away from their perches in the trees.

* * *

Kagome watched Jaken carefully as he slept. She tiptoed around the cave, as silently as she could, testing to see if the small demon would wake up. He didn't stir at all even when she accidently tapped a pebble, making quite a bit of noise.

"_Ok Kagome, you can do this"_ she thought to herself as she walked silently over to mouth of the cave and knelt down, her yellow bag strapped securely to her back. She looked down and in the rock where small holes, big enough for her to be able to climb down, just like Rin had told her. She smiled relieved then turned slowly and stretched her leg down and slid her foot into one of the holes. She turned her body full and set her other foot in another hole and she watched Jaken, constantly on alert for him to wake up. She slowly climbed down further until she wasn't visible from the cave. The spray from the waterfall was slowly soaking her and she slowly moved across the rock until the holes stopped and she had to jump to reach the bank. She pushed herself off against the rock but landed badly on her ankle and fell awkwardly on it. She sat on the dirty, wet bank and cradled her ankle as she held back from crying out in pain. She looked around and all she could see was a thick dense forest and the stream that flowed into it. She looked up at the waterfall and could barely see the cave that she was being held captive it. She slowly pushed herself up into a standing position and winced as pain shot up her leg making her stumble slightly. She limped over to the nearest tree and leaned heavily against it as she tried to catch her breath again.

"_I have to get as far away from that cave quickly in case Jaken wakes up_" She pushed herself off against the tree and limped over to the next one, and slowly she was making good progress. She stopped at a small clearing and looked back the way she just came and sighed I relief as she couldn't see the waterfall.

"I'm free" She smiled as she spoke out loud then turned to carry on walking, but was faced by a wall of white.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked, a growl escaping.

Rin peeked at Kagome from behind his leg and frowned apologetically at her.

Kagome backed up slightly but stumbled over Jaken and fell to the ground.

"Jaken!" she gasped. "How did you...?"

"Silly human, you think I didn't hear you walking around? You made such a racket it was hard not to" he said smugly and stood beside Sesshomaru, who just glared down at her.

"Jaken, tie her arms and legs. That will stop her escaping again" Sesshomaru ordered and dropped two ropes at Jaken's feet.

Jaken sighed but did as he was told, and Kagome didn't struggle against him, as she knew it would be pointless and a waste of energy. She watched him sadly as did Rin who mouthed a 'sorry' to her. Then Sesshomaru whipped his head around and a growl filled the clearing.

"Let. Her. Go." A demonic voice growled maliciously.

* * *

"Why would Sesshomaru take Kagome?" Miroku asked loudly, so Inuyasha, who was running quickly alongside Kirara could hear.

"I'm a demon not a psychic monk!" he growled and raced on ahead determinedly.

Miroku and Sango sighed as Kirara charged on to keep up with the speeding half demon. Inuyasha was running faster than they had ever seen him run, and Kirara was struggling to keep up with him, since she had passengers on her back.

"Kirara don't push yourself too hard. As long as Inuyasha stays in our sights it will be ok" Sango leaned forward to tell her and patted the large cat's shoulder. She roared a reply and slowed her pace so she wasn't pushing herself but Inuyasha was still in sight.

"Why are you slowing down?" Inuyasha shouted back at them when he sensed the distance between them grow.

"Inuyasha, Kirara cannot keep up with you easily" Miroku shouted back to him.

Inuyasha growled loudly then carried on at the pace he was going. He dodged trees easily then leapt up into the branches to gain distance quicker, his robe flapping wildly behind him.

"_Kagome, I won't let him hurt you. Stay strong. I'm coming" _he thought to himself as images of Sesshomaru torturing the girl that had unexpectedly stolen his heart. _"Just hang in there"_

He surged on ahead until he could easily pick up his half brother's scent and also Kagome's. He could see light seeping through the trees and guessed he was close to a clearing. He leapt up high into the air so he landed neatly in the clearing and could see Kagome tied up at the far side. His brother whipped his head around just in time as Inuyasha growled:

"Let. Her. Go."The malice in Inuyasha's voice surprising even Sesshomaru. He smirked at the younger half demon and turned around fully to face him.

"Now, now Inuyasha. You think you can just arrive on my territory and get me to do your bidding ?" Sesshomaru said mockingly making Inuyasha growl. Kirara arrived in the clearing and Miroku and Sango jumped off her back quickly and their eyes widened in surprise at seeing Kagome tied up. Kagome kicked her feet hoping the ropes where loose but they were tied tight. Sesshomaru sensed her struggling and smirked.

'Jaken, knock her out so she doesn't hurt herself trying to escape" Sesshomaru instructed and the frog demon nodded obediently.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha roared and lunged towards Jaken but Sesshomaru blocked him and knocked him back. Kagome's eyes widened as Jaken raised his staff but a large bone boomerang knocked it away.

Sango reached out and grabbed her Hiraikotsu as it returned to her. Kagome sighed in relief and Jaken yelled loudly making Sesshomaru turn his attention to Sango for a second, giving Inuyasha enough time to draw his Tetsuaiga and point it directly at Sesshomaru.

"Release her now or die" He growled.

Sesshomaru stood unflinching, his stone gaze then falling onto Inuyasha.

"A battle to death then" He replied and immediately drew his Tenseiga and swung at Inuyasha, who barely had time to go on defensive. Their swords clashed and sparks of power flew between them as their father's swords were never meant to be used against each other. Both growled at the other and clashed again, more energy sparking from the swords and pushed them away from each other.

Inuyasha raised Tetsuaiga high to release wind scar but was stopped by Miroku.

"Inuyasha if you use wind scar you'll kill Kagome!" Miroku yelled out his warning and Inuyasha realised that Sesshomaru had purposefully positioned himself in front of her. Inuyasha growled loudly and lowered Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha all you have to do is hand over Tetsuaiga and I'll release the priestess' Sesshomaru said coldly "Or I'll kill you and take both".

Inuyasha growled louder. "You will never get either of them! Not in this lifetime!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Looks like you've made your choice brother". He leapt up into the air and swung his sword down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely blocked the attack and pushed his brother back, then as quickly as he could he lunged at him and Sesshomaru, who wasn't expecting the sudden attack, didn't move quick enough and Tetsuaiga sliced across his chest, drawing blood and cutting the large furry throw over his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked smugly but didn't let his guard drop for a second as Sesshomaru snarled furiously.

Miroku and Sango stayed at the sidelines, not wanting to get drawn into the fierce battle between the warring brothers. They looked over at Kagome who was tied at the other end of the clearing.

"We need to come up with a plan to get Kagome" Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded in agreement.

"But Sesshomaru will kill us without a second thought if we go anywhere near her" Shippo chipped in as he jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"That is sadly very true" Miroku sighed then his eyes widened in surprise as he looked over and saw Rin helping Kagome.

* * *

Kagome watched worriedly as Inuyasha fought for her. Every time an attack came towards him she struggled against the ropes binding her wrists and legs. She looked for Jaken, who had disappeared to search for his staff that had flown into the thick forest behind her. She sighed and tried to loosen the ropes but they were too tight. She looked across the clearing at her friends who watched her helplessly, but she knew they would be risking their lives to help her.

She jumped in surprise when she felt a figure kneel down behind her and pull at the ropes.

"Please don't be scared Kagome. I am sorry" Rin whispered sadly and tugged at the ropes.

"Rin don't! If Sesshomaru sees you, you'll be in huge trouble" Kagome whispered back, afraid for the girl's life.

"Lord Sesshomaru is already mad at me" Rin's voice got quieter and on the verge of tears. "But he will not hurt me. He promised me" She tugged hard at the knot and it loosened and made it easier to open. Rin quickly and silently unbound Kagome's hands then quickly moved to the ropes around her ankles.

"Rin don't be sorry about earlier. It couldn't be helped" Kagome tried to soothe the young girl.

"I will make it up to you" She smiled sadly back at her. "Lord Sesshomaru has not been himself. He is angry and determined to kill the half demon"

Kagome looked at her puzzled. "But doesn't he always want to kill him?" She asked as the moved back into the darkness of the bushes and trees to hide.

Rin nodded and looked at Kagome. "But that is all he thinks about now. It is scary"

Kagome put her arm around the girl comfortingly and looked over at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clashing. Her eyes glistened with worry as she watched Inuyasha struggle to keep up with his stronger brother. Inuyasha soared up to avoid another one of Sesshomaru's attacks but Sesshomaru was too quick, and swung Tenseiga up, striking Inuyasha in the side.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome cried out as Inuyasha was sent hurtling back down to the ground. Luckily, he landed on his feet and was able to block another attack. Kagome watched in fear then noticed a small glow on Sesshomaru's back. It was a demon.

Kagome's eyes widened in realisation and looked down at Rin in her arms. 'Rin, I know what's wrong with him. There's a demon on his back. It has to be controlling him and he doesn't know it!'

'What?' Rin gasped.

'That is impossible! Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon around, he would never let another demon control him!' Jaken shouted as he listened to their conversation from a distance and Rin glared at him for giving their hiding spot away.

'Oh no, run!' Kagome shouted as she gathered up Rin and ran as Sesshomaru turned and charged towards them. Her sprained ankle slowed her down greatly but she ignored the pain to protect herself and Rin.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled and he tackled Sesshomaru to the ground before he reached the spot Kagome and Rin where. Kagome kept running as best she could with Rin in her arms then suddenly stumbled over a large tree's roots. She tightened her grip on Rin and closed her eyes as she fell, but she landed into Miroku's arms.

'Kagome' Miroku sighed in relief. 'Are you alright?'

'Miroku' Kagome breathed out. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Sesshomaru is possessed by another demon' She said as she straightened up and set Rin down and quickly turned her attention back to Inuyasha's fight. 'I have an idea'

* * *

Inuyasha struggled to keep back Sesshomaru's attacks and still keep a grip on Tetsuaiga.

'Give in little brother. You're finished' Sesshomaru growled and made another swipe at Inuyasha who pulled back to dodge it but Sesshomaru's claws grazed Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha winced but kept his grip on Tetsuaiga.

'Why did you take Kagome? Answer me!' Inuyasha growled but was kicked back and he slammed against a tree.

'Simple enough answer brother. To get you here and kill you' He snarled and pulled out Tenseiga. 'And that's exactly what I'm here to do'

'Hey Sesshomaru, not so fast' Sango shouted as Hiraikotsu burst through the trees towards him and Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the way, not going to the way they had planned. Instead he jumped towards where Kagome was standing, whose eyes widened in fear, not expecting his attack.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled and jumped up, but was too far to get there in time.

'Wind tunnel!' Miroku shouted and tried to pull Sesshomaru away from Kagome, but it was too late as Sesshomaru's claws reached out to attack Kagome.

'No!' Inuyasha cried out as Kagome fell backwards and Sesshomaru was pulled towards Miroku.

'Kagome!' Sango cried and ran to her friend's side. Blood was slowly seeping through her shirt as she winced on the ground.

'Sango, I have to destroy that demon' Kagome whispered out through her pain. 'Help me up'

'Kagome, you're bleeding heavily' Sango replied with concern but had to help her when Kagome tried to get up herself.

'If I don't do this, he will kill Inuyasha, so please, just help me stay up' Kagome groaned as blood continued to seep through her shirt.

'Okay' Sango said slowly and held Kagome up as gently as she could. Kagome bit her lip to keep back the pain. 'Will you pass me my bow and arrow?'

'Here' Rin said quietly and help them up for her.

'Thank you' Kagome smiled weakly and with Sango supporting her, Kagome arched her arrow and aimed it at Sesshomaru.

'Kagome, you could hit Inuyasha!' Sango gasped as Sesshomaru kept moving during his fight with Inuyasha.

'I have to or he will kill him. I won't miss' She whispered and released her arrow towards the fighting siblings.

* * *

Wow, Im so sorry that I haven't updated in months. I will try to keep updating regularly, but life can be hard so bare with me. I do love this story and I have some good ideas for it so I will keep writing. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. A New Perspective

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author Note**: I'm sorry that this is a slow paced story but I wanted to give my own twist on The Final Act, as I haven't watched or read it. I write each chapter as if it was an episode of the anime, so when you're reading it, imagine it as an episode. Some I hope you enjoy and please give me feedback.

* * *

**A New Perspective**

Inuyasha's rage was blurring his perspective and his demonic side was starting to take over. His claws and teeth started to grow and his eyes were changing colour. The image of Sesshomaru attacking Kagome repeated over and over in his mind. He was struggling to keep control of his emotions, as his anger and hatred for his brother took over him.

'Inuyasha!' Miroku shouted out, noticing his friend changing, then, he noticed a bleeding Kagome release an arrow towards the fighting brothers.

The arrow hit the blur that was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and Miroku covered his eyes with his robe from the blinding purple light. It lasted only seconds and when Miroku uncovered his eyes, he saw the two brothers lying unmoving face down on the ground.

'Inuyasha!' Miroku jumped out from his hiding spot in the trees and ran over to his friend's side. 'Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha groaned as Miroku carefully turned him over onto his back. Miroku sighed in relief seeing his friend back to his usual half demon self.

'Ugh what happened?' Inuyasha groaned and blinked repeatedly, so his eyes adjusted again after the blinding light.

'Kagome shot an arrow to destroy the demon possessing Sesshomaru and it looks like she got it' Miroku replied as he glanced over at Sesshomaru.

'Kagome? Is she alright? Where is she?' Inuyasha panicked and struggled against Miroku's support. Miroku couldn't answer him as he didn't know the answers to those questions. He carefully helped Inuyasha up and they made their way towards where Sango and Kagome where.

'Rin will you get Kagome's bag for me quickly' Sango instructed then turned back to look at Kagome where she was laying on the ground.

'Kagome...' Inuyasha whispered and knelt down by her head. Her forehead was beaded in sweat as she held back from crying in pain.

'I told you I wouldn't miss' She breathed out to Sango then gasped in pain and bit her lip again.

'How bad are her wounds?' Miroku asked as he knelt down beside Sango to help her.

'Not good' Sango answered worriedly and she carefully raised Kagome's blood stained shirt to reveal the deep wounds that stretched across Kagome's stomach. The blood was flowing out quicker then Sango could stop it. 'Will you put your hand here for a minute?'. Miroku nodded and quickly replaced his hand where hers was to help stop the blood flowing out.

'Here' Rin said as she quickly returned with Kagome's yellow bag and handed it to Sango who took it. She pulled it open and searched frantically inside the bag for what she needed. She pulled out towels and a bottle of water along with ointments and antidotes.

She pulled the cap off the bottle of water and poured it around the wounds to clear away the blood, so they could see how bad the wounds where.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand as they realised how deep the wounds really were. He had to turn his head away.

'You should have just killed him' Inuyasha whispered down to her as Sango placed towels over the wounds to help stop the blood.

'No. He's your brother' Kagome whispered back weakly, she was getting paler and paler by the second.

'Kagome you stay awake! Don't you dare close your eyes on me!' He pleaded as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 'Stay with me Kagome!'

'Inuyasha...we can't stop the blood. The wounds are too...' Miroku struggled to get the words out.

'Don't die Kagome!' Shippo pleaded as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

'She's not going to die!' Inuyasha snapped at him but when he looked down at Kagome's still pale face, he knew Shippo was right. He was losing her. The girl he swore he would always protect and keep alive, was now dying in front of him.

Sango leaned back and let her tears fall silently and Miroku gripped her shoulder. 'I'm so sorry Inuyasha' She whispered through her tears, feeling responsible.

'It's not your fault Sango' Inuyasha whispered as Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked up at them. Her mouth moved as she tried to speak but she was unable to say the words aloud.

'Don't go...please' Inuyasha begged quietly to her. 'I can't lose you now'.

Kagome's eyes locked with his and slowly a smile spread across her lips, then slowly, her eyes started to close and her breathing slowed. She was slipping away from him as she slowly lost her battle.

'No Kagome!' Inuyasha shouted as Kagome's breathing gradually stopped completely. She was gone. Tears slowly started to fall as he scooped her lifeless body up into his arms. She was his Kagome and he never wanted her to die. Not ever.

'No you can't be dead' He whispered into her hair. 'You can't'. His mind was replaying the image of Sesshomaru's claws, ripping through Kagome's flesh and in her pain, she fell. Her eyes were wide in horror as she fell. He squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head slowly, trying to erase the image from his mind.

Miroku's tears were falling steadily as he held onto his fiancée as she cried for her best friend and sister. Kirara jumped up onto her master's lap and meowed sadly. She, too, was heartbroken.

'I have an idea' He said quietly and let go of Sango and jumped up. He grabbed his staff and ran back to where Sesshomaru was slowly stirring on the ground. He had to be quick or Kagome's spirit would leave her body and she would be truly gone forever.

'Rin what happened?' The demon asked the young girl as she sat waiting beside him.

'Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake! You were possessed by a demon but Lady Kagome killed it and saved you!' She explained the looked up as the monk ran towards them.

'Sesshomaru, I'm begging you, you have to use Tenseiga to save Kagome!' Miroku pleaded, his face stained with tears.

'What?' Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

'Lady Kagome is dead?' Rin gasped and she slowly started to cry.

'Yes, Sesshomaru, you killed her, and she saved you. You owe her this' Miroku said fiercely through his sorrow.

'Please Lord Sesshomaru. She saved you' Rin pleaded when Sesshomaru sat quietly. He turned away so he wasn't facing them and refused to speak.

'You're weak. She saved you. She saved you after you brutally attacked her and took her life from her.' Miroku spat, his tears still falling through his anger. He shook his head and turned and walked back to where his friends where grieving for his sister. Sango was comforting Shippo, though he was certain Sango was being comforted too. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome in his arms and was whispering into her hair.

Miroku sent a prayer to Kagome, wherever she was, to be in peace.

* * *

Mrs Higurashi was washing the dishes in the family's kitchen humming along to herself. It was a beautiful day in her time.

'Hey Mom, what do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are doing right now?' Sota asked as he cleared the table after dinner.

'I have no idea Sota, but I'm sure whatever they're doing is good for that world' She smiled proudly and rinsed the soap off a plate she was cleaning.

'Yeah, they're like superheroes back there I bet. I wish I could be like them' He said as he walked out of the kitchen to return to his video game.

'Hmm.. I wonder what you are doing right now Kagome?' She pondered out loud, then suddenly she gasped as if she has been punched in the stomach. A few tears escaped from her eyes and the plate she was holding clattered into the sink. She gripped the side of the counter as this pain took over her. Her hand flew up to her mouth to keep the sobs back that desperately wanted to escape. She gasped for air, and then suddenly it stopped.

She gripped her chest where her heart was as it slowly went back to a normal pace. Her other hand shakily reached up to wipe away the tears that fell.

'Mom, are you okay?' Sota asked worriedly as he heard the plate fall into the sink.

'Yeah Sota. I'm okay' Mrs Higurashi replied, forcing herself to smile, even as she felt her heart break.

* * *

Inuyasha sat still now, his forehead pressed against Kagome's head. His thumb traced her cheek as he willed her to come back to life. Inside he was dying. He wished he could truly die so he could be with her. She was his everything now.

'Get up little brother' A voice above him said and Inuyasha finally moved his head to glare up at Sesshomaru. The demon that killed his beloved Kagome.

'You did this. You killed her!' He shouted and set Kagome down so he could rip Sesshomaru's head from his shoulders.

'And I'm here to save her' He replied and gripped Tenseiga tighter to show what he meant.

'Inuyasha, please. He'll bring her back to us' Sango jumped up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder to hold him back.

Inuyasha growled and balled his hands into fists. He knew he had to keep a control of his temper to bring Kagome back. He took a deep breath then stepped aside slightly so Sesshomaru could slay the beings of the underworld.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, with Rin gripping his leg, her tears still falling for her friend. He raised Tenseiga and the demons of the underworld glowed blue so he could see them.

'I owe you' Was all he simply said as he swung his sword and killed them. Immediately the wounds on Kagome's stomach started to heal thanks to Tenseiga's healing powers and the colour in her skin slowly returned.

'Now leave, before I kill you' Inuyasha growled fiercely, his bangs covering his eyes and he pushed past his brother so he was beside Kagome.

'Thank you' Miroku said slowly to Sesshomaru and turned back to face Kagome.

'She's going to be okay?' Shippo asked Inuyasha and wiped away the tears from his face.

'Yeah' Inuyasha said quietly, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face as he waited for her to come back to them.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned and left the group alone, his embarrassment at being controlled by another demon finally getting to him. Rin wiped her tears away, happy that her friend would live again. Kagome was the only human in Rin's life that she could call a friend. Sesshomaru looked down at his young human, but didn't say anything to her. He was secretly ashamed and refused to show it.

Sango wiped away the last of her tears as she sat and waited for her friend to come back, then suddenly Kagome gasped for air and her eyes shot open.

'Kagome!' Shippo cheered and his tears fell away from his cheeks.

'Ugh...what happened?' She asked groggily.

'You um...you...' Sango tried to explain but couldn't bring herself to say it.

'I died' Kagome said slowly as she realised what happened and her hand went to her stomach. Her eyes widened as she realised her wounds had healed but the blood on her shirt then covered her hand. 'How?'

'Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to bring you back. I'm so glad you're back' Miroku smiled at her.

Kagome smiled at them then she turned her gaze towards Inuyasha.

'Are you okay? You're not hurt?'She asked him worriedly.

'I'm fine. I'm...I'm glad you're back too' He said slowly, he realised this was the first time they had spoken since their fight yesterday.

'I think we should go and find somewhere to stay for the night.' Miroku suggested, his weariness starting to show.

'I agree. It has been a very, very long day' Sango nodded. 'We'll go get our things' Miroku and Sango then got up and gestured to Shippo and Kirara to go with them as they retrieved their things and weapons.

Kagome slowly pulled herself up so she was sitting and was still careful of her stomach even though she didn't need to be.

'I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't fast enough to protect you' Inuyasha said slowly.

'Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm alive, and in one peace' She said and put her hand on his arm.

'I promise it will never happen again' He swore and put his hand over hers.

Kagome smiled and nodded once. 'Let's go find the others. I think resting somewhere for the night is our best plan. I need a good rest'

'Keh' Inuyasha said quietly and helped her up as Sango and Miroku appeared with their things.

'Kirara and Shippo did a quick scan of the area around and they said there's a temple not too far from here, near the ocean' Sango smiled at her friends.

'Yeah and there was a man working outside it so it looks safe' Shippo replied jumping up onto Miroku's shoulder.

'Sounds good' Kagome said quietly. Her mind wasn't at peace from her experience in the underworld. She was shaken up from the experience but she couldn't tell them. It would worry them too much and she was lucky enough to be alive. She knew she had to find inner peace by her own.

Inuyasha glanced over at her knowing something was wrong. As Kirara transformed and Miroku, Sango and Shippo jumped onto her back, Inuyasha stepped over to Kagome. He silently knelt down and helped her onto his back.

'Thank you' She smiled and gripped his shoulders as he walked behind the two-tailed cat demon.

They all walked in silence in the direction of the temple and Kagome tiredly rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He smiled glad to be able to carry her. He thought he would never get the chance to again. He opened his mouth to say something to her, then he heard her steady breathing and realised that she had fallen asleep. He closed his mouth to form a relieved smile and followed his friends.

'We're here!' Shippo called back to him and Inuyasha looked up taking in the large temple beside a river. It was one of the biggest temple's he had ever seen and around the back of it was where the river joined the ocean. He had never been at the coast before and the salty sea air tickled his nose. Large cherry blossom trees where in full bloom at the front of an open arched walkway through the temple. It was stunning, and the group stood for a moment taking it in. Kagome stirred waking up and blinked her eyes open.

'Hey, we're here' Inuyasha said glancing over his shoulder at her.

'Wow...it's beautiful' Kagome whispered, slowly taking in the beautiful temple and its surroundings.

'Hello there, can I help you?' A human man walked towards them. He was middle aged and had a friendly smile on his face, something the group weren't always used to.

'Hello, we were wondering if we could possibly stay here for the night?.' Miroku jumped off Kirara and approached the man.

'Oh yes of course you can, all of you' He smiled, looking at each of them. Miroku was surprised at how he didn't mind that Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha weren't human.

'Thank you so much. You don't realise how grateful we are' Miroku smiled and out stretched his hand to him.

'Please, it is no problem and my name is Tashesii' He smiled and shook Miroku's hand.

'I'm Miroku. That's my fiancée Sango. That's Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha and Kagome' Miroku smiled, gesturing to each of them. Tashesii nodded a welcome to each of them with a smile.

'Tash, have we visitors?' A female voice called from inside the temple and a tall sapphire haired woman stepped out of the front door. The gang tensed realising she was a demon and watched as she approached Tashesii and took his hand affectionately. She was strikingly beautiful. Her sapphire hair was her only demonic feature. She had large deep blue eyes, just like the ocean.

'This is my wife, Tanjii' He smiled lovingly at her and then turned to look back at the group.

'Please, don't be afraid of me' She smiled at them.

'You're married?' Sango asked in surprise as she jumped off Kirara, who changed back to her smaller size.

'Well yes. I am priest and then once I met Tanjii, well, you can't help who you fall in love with' He smiled and pulled her hand up to kiss it.

Inuyasha watched carefully at the open affection between the lovers. For a split second, we remembered his time with Kikyo. She would never have been affectionate with him in front of people. But Kagome...Kagome was different. She never hid her true feelings, he thought as he helped her down from his back.

'You don't look like a demon' Shippo said as he jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

'Shippo, don't be so nosey' Sango scolded.

'No no. It's perfectly fine. Every couple who comes here asks me that' She smiled. 'I'm actually a maiden of the sea. Once I touch salt water, I change to my demonic form. But on land, I manage to have the appearance of a human. Well apart from my hair of course'.

'Like a mermaid' Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in wonder.

'I suppose you could call me that' She chuckled.

'You say couples come here?' Miroku asked.

'Please come inside and have some food and we'll explain everything. You all look like you could do with a good meal' Tashesii smiled and he turned with Tanjii, towards the temple. The group exchanged happy, relieved looks and followed the married couple into their home.

'Isn't lucky I always make plenty of extras when I cook?' Tanjii grinned and pulled her hair back and stuck chopsticks into it to keep it back from her face.

'Thank you so much for your hospitality and taking us in' Miroku smiled as he took a seat on one of the cushions around the large table.

'Oh please, stop thanking us' Tashesii smiled as he handed them each a bowl of stew and rice.

'Than-' Kagome smiled as she took the bowl but stopped herself making Tashesii chuckle.

They all ate in a comfortable silence, the group enjoying a good meal after the day they had. Tashesii and Tanjii asked about them about themselves and Miroku happily explained each of their stories.

'So I better explain about what I meant' Tashesii said after they had finished their food. 'As I am a priest, I marry couples. Most of them being human and demon couples'

'Really?' Miroku listened with surprise. 'Have there been many?'

'Not as many demon and human couples now. I suppose that's because of how humans see them. Maybe there are more out there but are too scared to come forward. I have married a lot of human couples as we use this temple as a wedding retreat as it is so large' Tashesii explained 'We've set up a nice business here'.

'It's brilliant idea as it's such a beautiful place' Kagome smiled.

'Thank you...Kagome?' Tashesii asked and smiled when Kagome nodded.

'Would you like to stay the night? We have plenty of room and it is getting rather late' Tanjii offered, not knowing that her husband had already agreed, and watched as Sango and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome smiled silently.

'Great well, make yourselves at home!' Tanjii smiled cheerily.

* * *

Kagome walked down the open archway as it was coming near sunset. The sky had changed into a ray of different colours making the place even more magical. She stopped halfway down the walkway and leaned against the wooden frame and watched as Miroku and Sango walked down towards the beach. A smile spread across her face as she watched the young couple take their romantic walk as Shippo and Kirara ran ahead playing in the water and sand. She reached up into the cherry blossom tree near the arches and plucked a flower from one of the branches.

'Is she okay?' Tanjii came up behind Inuyasha making him jump. He was standing at the doorway to the archway and was watching Kagome. Luckily, she didn't know he was there, or so he thought.

'Feh' Inuyasha responded as he leaned against the doorframe.

'What happened to her Inuyasha?' Tanjii asked, knowing something had happened.

'She died' He said quietly. 'My...she was saved by a sword that can bring people back from the dead'.

'The poor girl. No wonder...' Tanjii said sadly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Inuyasha asked sharply.

'Inuyasha, can you not see? She is tormented by her time in the underworld. Now that I know what's happened, it's easy to see' She said and looked at him, her blue hair moving in the sea breeze.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and watched as Kagome plucked a flower from the tree and gently toyed with it in her hands. Her hair gently moved against her back, and the sun's rays made her skin glow. She looked radiant. Almost angelic to him.

'Talk to her' Tanjii said softly and squeezed his shoulder before returning back into the main part of the temple.

Inuyasha sighed and stepped down into the archway and made his way towards Kagome.

'I was wondering how long it would take until you came over' She smiled not looking up at him as he approached. She kept her gaze down on the delicate pink flower in her hand.

'Feh' Was the only reply she got as he leaned on the frame beside hers. He looked out at the sea and twitched his nose as he wasn't used to the salty sea air, making Kagome giggle.

'What?' He protested as she giggled.

'Nothing' She smiled and toyed with the flower as they fell into a comfortable silence.

'Kagome...are you alright?' Inuyasha finally asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the question.

'Yeah, why?' She answered simply.

'You're not yourself' He said slowly.

'Well I did die...'

'Kagome, did something happen in the underworld?'.

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments, making Inuyasha worried, then her body was racked with tears. 'I saw so many tormented souls down there. So many people that didn't deserve to die and I wanted to save them so badly then I realised, I was one too. I wanted to be saved and I thought I would never be' She cried and Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. 'I was so scared Inuyasha'

'Kagome...' He said softly as he put his hand on the back of her head and comforted her. 'I was scared too. I thought I had lost you forever'.

'I thought I'd lost you too. Now I just keep seeing their faces.' She whispered as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

'It's okay Kagome. You're safe now.' He said and held her tighter. After a few more moments, they slowly pulled apart and stood watching the sun setting over the sea.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Kagome smiled as she watched the sea reflect the different colours of the sky.

'Yeah' He smiled as he folded his arms inside his robes, but he knew he had seen better. He glanced over at Kagome as she held the flower out flat on her palm and she gently blew it out towards the sea.

* * *

'I have never been to the see the ocean before' Sango confessed as they walked along the beach.

'Really? Why didn't you say before and I would have taken you?' Miroku exclaimed looking at her as he walked alongside her.

'I never really thought about it' She shrugged. 'Kirara and Shippo seem to be enjoying themselves though'.

'Yes. It's a beautiful place. I would happily settle here after we defeat Naraku.' Miroku nodded.

'Yeah, I agree. It's so peaceful' Sango smiled as she stopped to watch the sunset.

'It's so beautiful' She smiled. 'It's been such an awful day...'

'Yes, I agree but it has improved' Miroku added 'And it's made me realise some things'

'Like what Miroku?' Sango asked curiously.

'It's given me a new perspective on life, on everything' Miroku answered and looked down at her. 'Losing Kagome today was awful. I don't think I can't go through pain like that again. It made me realise that if I was the one dying, I want to go with no regrets. No wishing I had done things differently. And I came to a conclusion'.

'Miroku, what are you saying?' Sango asked in confusion.

'Sango, will you marry me...tomorrow?'.

* * *

I'm sorry this isn't the best story out there, but I love writing it and I have so many more plans for it. Please review with feedback for me. It would mean a lot :)


	6. A Victory For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Latest installment of A Constant Reminder. Thanks for the feedback so far! Please continue with it!

* * *

**A Victory For Love**

'Will you marry me...tomorrow?' Miroku asked softly as he reached out and took Sango's hand. Sango was completely speechless. The gentle, constant sound of the waves crashing was almost musical to the air around them. She stood in silence as she stared into Miroku's eyes. He stared back into hers, desperate for to say something, anything.

'Well...?' He asked. He was starting to worry she would say no. This silence was so out of character for her. His heart thudded wildly in panic.

'Yes'.

'You mean it?' Miroku beamed in relief and happiness.

'Yes. Yes I do. Yes I'll marry you tomorrow!' She said as her grin grew bigger and laughed loudly as Miroku picked her up and spun her around.

'Thank you Sango' Miroku smiled as he set her down and gripped her hands. Sango smiled up at him, still in shock over his hasty decision.

'Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, of course I want to marry you, but tomorrow?' Sango asked.

'Yes tomorrow. Who's to say we won't be attacked tomorrow and I could be killed. I don't want to die with regrets. And not marrying you would be a regret' He explained. 'I mentioned it to Tashesii, and he said, that with your blessing, he said he will marry us'.

Sango grinned and leaned up to kiss him, her last kiss as an unmarried woman.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat inside the temple and charged in the direction of where he heard Kagome scream. He made Tashesii and Tanjii jump as he sprinted out of the temple and down the archway.

'Damn it!' He cursed as he ran towards the beach, images of Kagome dying filling his mind again. Then suddenly he stopped as he watched Kagome jump up and fling her arms around Miroku and Sango. He realised then that it wasn't a scream of terror, but a scream of excitement.

'Oh my gosh! That's amazing!' Kagome cheered then turned around to see Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha!. Miroku and Sango are getting married!'

'Tell me something I don't already know Kagome!' He rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands inside his robes and walked over to them.

'No Inuyasha, I mean they're getting married... tomorrow!' She squealed and clapped.

'Really?. Why?' Inuyasha asked and raised an eyebrow at his friends. 'What's the rush?'

'Well, why not?' Miroku chuckled. 'Anything could happen and I want to know that if I died, I'd have no regrets'.

'Me too' Sango smiled as Kagome hugged her again.

'Oh my gosh, there is so much to do and it's already late!' Kagome gasped and grabbed Sango's hand. 'Come on, we have so much to do!' She exclaimed and dragged Sango up the beach behind her towards the temple. Inuyasha and Miroku watched in disbelief as Kagome dragged her friend away with Shippo and Kirara bounding behind them.

'So, aren't you going to say congratulations?' Miroku grinned as they followed them back to the temple.

'Feh, you aren't even married yet, then I'll say it' Inuyasha scoffed as he thought about how this would help Kagome recover a lot. He was worried about her more than ever now that he knew how scared she was.

'That is true.' Miroku grinned, his excitement clearly evident.

'Are you sure about this?' Inuyasha asked.

'I have never been more certain about anything in my life before' Miroku smiled as they stepped off the sand onto the grass. They made their way up the steps towards the temple but were stopped at the door by Tanjii.

'I'm afraid you two have to sleep in the other end of the temple tonight. We try to keep the bride and groom apart the night before the wedding. We want to have a tradition going' Tanjii explained.

'That's a stupid tradition' Inuyasha scoffed and tried to step inside but Tanjii refused to let him past.

'What? I'm not the one getting married?' He protested as she pushed him back to stand beside Miroku with her demon strength.

'But you are the best man, yes?'

'Yes he is!' Miroku shot in and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'Great so that means you' Tanjii said and pointed at Inuyasha 'Have to make sure that Miroku does not see Sango until the ceremony'.

'Why?'

'Because it's bad luck Inuyasha' Tanjii smiled, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't risk it now.

'Keh' He relented and they followed Tanjii outside to the other side of the temple.

'Okay, here's where you two will be staying tonight' She smiled as she opened the door and lead them inside.

'Do you want to wear your own robes at the ceremony tomorrow, or would you like to see some of the ones we have here?' She asked smiling.

'I think we'll stick with our own' Miroku smiled back. 'Thank you very much'

'You're welcome. I'll bring you your breakfast tomorrow morning. Good night'

'Good night Tanjii' Miroku called as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

'Oh my gosh Sango, this one is so pretty!' Kagome exclaimed as she pulled a white kimono out of the chest that Tanjii left in the room for them.

'Yes, it is beautiful' Sango smiled as Kagome handed her the kimono and she felt the fabric. It was a beautiful wedding kimono. It was her ideal wedding kimono but it was missing something.

'I think this will complete that kimono' Tanjii smiled as she held out a large green and pink patterned sash to her.

'It's perfect' Sango whispered as she fingered the sash and had to hold back her tears.

'Oh Sango' Kagome soothed as she shuffled over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

'It would have been nice to have had my family see my wedding' She sniffed as she looked down at the sash.

'But you do have your family there' Kagome smiled. 'You parents will be watching down on you, and Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and I will be there in person'.

'Thank you Kagome' Sango smiled and blinked her tears away. 'I'm sorry, I'm just emotional'.

'Of course you are! I remember when I was about to marry Tashesii, I was an emotional wreck. It's the excitement' Tanjii smiled as she left the room.

'I hope Miroku and Inuyasha are okay with Tashesii' Sango said quietly as she held up the kimono.

'I'm sure they are' Tanjii smiled as she returned with a large box in her arms.

'What's in that?' Kagome asked curiously as Tanjii set the box down in the middle of the room.

Tanjii smiled instead of answering her and opened it up to reveal and array of different colour fabrics.

'Bridesmaid dresses' Sango grinned looking at Kagome.

'Oh...oh...OH!' Kagome grinned and lounged for the box and rummaged around excitedly in it.

'I'll arrange flowers for you tomorrow morning so they will be fresh for the ceremony' Tanjii smiled as she watched Kagome pull out all the different kimonos. 'Oh and you can keep the kimonos you pick'.

'That's so good of you. Thank you' Sango smiled warmly at the demon.

'You're welcome. It's what I love to do. I love seeing people in love with others as I am in love with Tash' She swooned, still as love struck as she was when she first met her husband.

'That one is pretty Kagome' Shippo said as he held up a green kimono with a pink sash.

'It's perfect' Kagome and Sango said in unison then burst out laughing together.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Tashesii sat around the small fire as Tashesii handed them each a cup of Saki.

'Thank you' Miroku smiled as he sipped the drink and Inuyasha nodded a thank you but left the drink untouched.

'Not a drinker?' Tashesii asked as he sat back down and looked over at Inuyasha.

'Not really' Inuyasha replied as he folded his arms inside his sleeves and stared into the flames. He wanted to make sure Kagome was alright. He wanted to make sure she would sleep okay and wouldn't be haunted be from her time in the underworld in her dreams. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he didn't know how. Would he ever know how? How would she react? Would she leave him?

'Inuyasha...' Miroku called again, dragging Inuyasha away from his thoughts.

'What?' Inuyasha asked, snapping slightly.

'No need to snap Inuyasha. Tashesii was asking you a question' Miroku scolded slightly making Inuyasha glare at him before he turned his attention to the human man.

'Are you and the Lady Kagome married?' Tashesii asked, clearly not bothered by Inuyasha's lack of attention.

'What? No!' He replied, clearly flustered and embarrassed by the question. 'And how did you know she was a priestess?'

'Her aura. It's a beautiful lilac colour but it's tinged with some darkness. I'm guessing that's from her experience in the underworld?' He asked. This made all Inuyasha's worries return abruptly. If her aura was tainted, then did she still fear those ghosts of the dead?

'How did you know about what happened to Kagome?' Miroku asked in surprise. Alarm bells where starting to go off in his head as Tashesii seemed to know more than they had informed him.

'Tanjii told me'

'How-?'

'I told her' Inuyasha cut in, knowing what the monk was going to ask.

'Oh'. It was the only reply Miroku could give him. He was in shock that Inuyasha opened up to her so easily when it was nearly impossible to get Inuyasha to open up to him.

'So are you excited Miroku?' Tashesii asked, sensing the awkwardness in the room.

'Of course. So Tashesii, are you and Tanjii planning on expanding your family?' Miroku asked, wanting to change the subject from them to him.

'Actually yes we are. In fact, Tanjii is finally with child' He grinned.

'Oh congratulations!' Miroku smiled and reached over and shook his hand. 'I can't wait for a Sango to have my child'.

'What do you mean by 'finally'?' Inuyasha asked.

'Well it's proved to be rather difficult for a demon to fall pregnant with a human's child. It seems to be much easier for a human to bare a demon's child. We have seen a few human's with a demon's child so we assumed it would be easy for us too. Obviously it wasn't, but finally we've been blessed' He smiled brightly, clearing very excited for the future. This made Inuyasha think about his parents. He knew that Tashesii and Tanjii would love their child as much as his mother loved him.

'That's great news Tashesii.' Miroku smiled then succumbed to the yawn he had been holding back. 'Maybe we should try and get some sleep. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer'.

'Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea to me' Tashesii agreed as he lay down on his bed and pulled the blanket over him. Miroku did the same on his own bed but Inuyasha stayed sitting for a little longer. Images of his mother and Kagome kept filling his mind and on the odd occasion, so did Kikyo. Eventually he lay down and closed his eyes at the exact same time as Kagome did.

* * *

Miroku stood fidgeting nervously with his robe beside Inuyasha. Tashesii chuckled as he stood above him, his hands folded as he waited patiently. Tanjii walked up the pink petal strewn path of the archway and took her place on the left side of the archway. Shippo strolled up the pathway after Tanjii and stood proudly at Inuyasha's feet.

'What are you doing?' Inuyasha quirking his eyebrow up at the little fox demon.

'I'm doing my duty' He said proudly. 'Kagome told me to stand by you as part of the groom's party'.

'Did she now?' Inuyasha rolled his eyes but they all looked up and stood straight, when Kirara appeared at the bottom of the archway and trotted up proudly, a bunch of flowers wrapped around her neck.

'Inuyasha...thank you for doing this' Miroku whispered quickly to his friend and Inuyasha didn't know how to respond as nervous vibes were coming off Miroku in bucket loads.

'Keh' Inuyasha replied then his head turned up as Kagome and Sango appeared at the bottom of the archway. Kagome dressed in her green kimono with the pink sash had pink cherry blossom flowers braided into her hair. Her arm was looped with Sango's who looked beautiful in her wedding kimono. Her hair, too, had small flowers dotted through it and her hair fell all the way down to her waist. Instead of carrying a bouquet of flowers, she had a bunch of pink flowers strapped to her wrist, which completed the flower pattern on her sash perfectly. Tanjii grinned proudly like she was the bride's mother as they made their way up the archway to where Miroku stood waiting.

'Breath' Kagome whispered to her best friend and Sango let out the breath she was holding and started to breath normally again. They stopped beside Miroku and Kagome unhooked her arm from Sango's and took her place by her side. She glanced over at Inuyasha and grinned happily, making Inuyasha smile back in admiration. He couldn't quite believe how well Kagome was fitting into this time. She looked beautiful in the traditional kimono dress. He found it hard to concentrate on the ceremony as he kept exchanging glances with his priestess. Then before he knew it, Miroku was pulling Sango in for a kiss, as Tashesii proclaimed them man and wife. Kagome wiped some stray tears of joy away and she pulled Sango in for a hug. Miroku turned to his friend and they exchanged an awkward hug but Inuyasha was genuinely happy for his friend.

'So do I get that congratulations now ?' Miroku grinned at his friend.

'Congratulations' Inuyasha smiled.

'Oh my gosh, you're married!' Kagome squealed and hugged Miroku.

'Yes, finally' Sango smiled as she held onto Miroku's hand. 'It would have been perfect to have had our parents here to witness it...'

'Yeah, it was perfect today but having them here would have made it...' Miroku added but was cut off by a large crash at the side of the temple.

* * *

Naraku leaned back into this throne and he tapped his human form fingers against the armrest of the chair. He watched as his fingers kept a rhythmic pace, becoming almost hypnotic, as he became lost in thought. His other hand fingered the almost complete sacred jewel. He knew who had the last few shards but he didn't know where she was. He could see the shards hanging in a tiny glass jar around her neck, shining from purity. This was the image he had memorised of her. She wasn't at the village Kikyo once resided in. Kagura already scanned that village from the sky and reported back that the girl and her friends were not there. He needed a new plan, and one fast, that would annihilate the girl's friends but bring her to him. She fascinated him. But she had that cursed half demon protecting her everywhere she went. He would make sure that he died painfully. And slowly.

'Kanna, come here' Naraku ordered, finally coming out of his trance-like state.

Kanna appeared out of the shadows slowly. Her face frozen and expressionless. She knew what he wanted and immediately her mirror started to glow and Kagome's image appeared in the mirror, but the image in the mirror made Naraku stand up abruptly from his seat.

'What? She's dead?' He bellowed as the mirror showed Kagome's lifeless body being cradled by Inuyasha. Her other friends sat around her sobbing in the middle of the forest.

'What use is she to me if she's dead?' He stormed as he looked closely into the mirror to see the demons of the underworld crawl over her small frame.

He turned away from the mirror and Kanna made the image disappear. She stood for a moment and watched as he flung himself back into the throne and continued to drum his fingers against the armrest again. After another moment she stepped back into the shadows, disappearing once again.

'I need a plan. One that will hit them hard while they're weak from grief' He ponder aloud. Then slowly, a smirk spread across his face as his fingers stopped their rhythmical drumming. He ordered Kagura into the room and told her to organise a large band of demons to attack every village until they found Inuyasha's group.

'Leave no survivors' He said coldly.

* * *

'What was that?' Kagome exclaimed as she whipped her head around towards the direction of the bang.

'Demons' Inuyasha growled as he drew Tetsuaiga out and disappeared inside briefly. 'Miroku, Sango this is not your fight. Not today. Leave this to me'.

'But Inuyasha' Sango protested but Kagome stood in front of her friend and gripped her shoulders.

'Not today. Leave it to us, but keep Tashesii and Tanjii out of it too' Kagome said and let go of her shoulders.

'Okay but Kirara, go with them' Sango relented and looked towards her lifelong companion. She bent down and pulled off the flowers from around her neck.

'Here' Inuyasha said as he returned and handed Kagome her bow and arrows. 'Come on'.

Kagome nodded as she swung her arrows to hang behind her back and kicked off her sandals, held up the end of her skirt and ran after Inuyasha with Kirara.

'Be careful' Sango called as Miroku pulled her to him and held her close.

Inuyasha slowed his pace so he was beside Kagome and they ran out to the front of the temple. Kagome entertained the thought of her being a warrior princess as she ran to battle in her dress. Outside, there where at least three ogre demons and two winged demons destroying the temple.

'Oh no you don't' Kagome shouted as she dropped the end of her skirt and arched an arrow. She followed the track of one of the winged demons then quickly released her arrow, destroying it in a blast of purple purifying light.

'Kirara transformed and charged towards one of the ogre demons and bit into its side to stop it from kicking down a wall of the temple. Inuyasha lined Tetsuaiga up with the other two demons but Kagome called out to stop them.

'Inuyasha wait! Wind scar will destroy the rest of the temple' She reasoned and arched another arrow to hit one of the ogres but missed.

'Damnit!' She cursed.

'It's okay Kagome I got them' Inuyasha called as he set Tetsuaiga back in its sheath and charged at them.

'Iron reaver soul stealer!' He shouted and sliced at the demons, killing them instantly.

'Inuyasha look out!' Kagome shouted as the other winged demon swooped down quickly towards Inuyasha's back but Kagome released an arrow just in time and killed it.

Kirara roared out as she pulled the demon she was attacking to shreds and dropped it before trotting over to Kagome.

'Are you alright Kirara?' Kagome asked as Kirara transformed back to her smaller size and meowed a happy yes to her. Kagome smiled then looked up at Inuyasha. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, thanks for that' He replied as stepped up beside her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, not a scratch' She smiled. 'What was that all about though?'

'I have no idea' Inuyasha answered as he folded his hands inside his sleeves. The damage to the temple wasn't too severe. They killed the demons just in time before major damage was created.

'Come on, we better get back to the others. This is a wedding after all' Kagome smiled as she hitched up the end of her skirt to walk again. She looked down at her dress and sighed seeing little splatters of dirt at her feet. The sandals gave her that extra bit of height to keep the end of the skirt of the ground but when she let it drop during the battle, specks of dirt freckled it.

'Oh no' She sighed making Inuyasha look at her worriedly. She looked up at him then hung her head. 'Never mind. At least it's not Sango's dress. Come on, they're waiting for us'.

'Here' Inuyasha said quietly and scooped her up into his arms making her gasp in surprise.

'Inuyasha what are you doing?' She exclaimed.

'Keeping you from complaining more' He huffed and started to walk back towards where their friends were.

'Kagome!' Sango shouted worriedly when they came back into view and Sango immediately thought her friend was injured.

'Feh, she's fine. She just didn't want to get her kimono dirty' Inuyasha huffed as he set her down beside her sandals.

'Hey, I didn't ask for you to carry me' Kagome said defensively to him and slipped her sandals back on.

'Thank god you're alright' Sango sighed in relief and hugged her friend.

'It was hard having to stay back while you two fought' Miroku confessed.

'Is there much damage?' Tashesii asked worriedly and Inuyasha shook his head, making Tashesii sigh in relief.

'There's damage but it's fixable' Kagome said. 'Sorry, we didn't get there sooner'.

'It is not your fault Kagome' Tanjii smiled. 'You protected it from much more damage. Now, today is Miroku and Sango's wedding day, so let's not dwell on what's just happened'.

'I agree, walls can be fixed. Today is supposed to be memorable' Tashesii added.

'Yes, I agree' Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango and kissed the top of her head. 'Now if you don't mind, my wife and I need a little alone time to get to know each other, properly'.

'Miroku!' Sango exclaimed as her face went as red as Inuyasha's robes.

'Perverted monk' Inuyasha scoffed and turned to look away.

'Inuyasha, may I remind you that I am now married. It's allowed' Miroku smirked as he quickly scooped Sango up into his arms, making her squeal in surprise and embarrassment. Tashesii and Tanjii chuckled as they watched the newlyweds, and Kagome grinned in happiness. For a second she felt a twinge of sadness as she thought of why they married so hastily. She wished that they could start their married lives peacefully and battle free but they knew that the biggest battle of their lives was drawing nearer every day. As was the possibility of death, and Kagome knew about that all too well.

'I'll be sleeping outside then' Inuyasha muttered as his nose twitched.

'Miroku, this is so embarrassing' Sango blushed as Miroku carried her into the temple and to the room they would be staying in that night.

'Sango, we're married now' Miroku smiled as he set her down. She gave him a scolding look but a smile spread across her face making him grin. He pulled her to his chest and tilted her head up to face his. She smiled closing her eyes and leaned up to press her lips to his. They tightened their grip on each other and their kiss deepened. For the first time, they lost their selves into the passion of the night.

* * *

'At least today's battle wasn't too extreme' Kagome said quietly as she pulled the blanket up over a sleeping Shippo. Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping in the room the girls had slept in the night before, while Miroku and Sango stayed in the room the men where in.

'Feh, we would have handled anything' Inuyasha scoffed from his seat on his bed.

Kagome didn't respond to him as she carefully lifted a sleeping Kirara onto the bed beside Shippo. She had changed into her pyjamas and her bridesmaids' kimono was hanging up on the wall.

'I'm sure Sango and Miroku are having a good night' Kagome giggled as she sat down on her bed and pulled the blanket back so she could climb in.

'Kagome please' Inuyasha whined as his nose twitched as he copied Kagome and lay down in his own bed.

'Sorry' She giggled as she lay her head down on the pillow and faced him then closed her eyes.

'Feh' He replied as he set his head down on the pillow and looked across at her. They lay like that in silence, both with their eyes closed and just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Kagome's voice.

'Inuyasha' She whispered and he opened his eyes to see her looking across at him. She had the blanket pulled up over her shoulders and she looked so innocent in her bed.

'Yeah?'

'Do you ever get the finally that we're near the end?. I mean like there is a sense of finality in the air?' She asked, her brow slightly creased in worry.

'Yeah. I do' He agreed quietly.

'Mmm...' Kagome whispered and closed her eyes again. Her breathing slowly became slow and steady as she succumbed to her tiredness but she did manage to whisper a 'Good night'.

'Good night' Inuyasha whispered back as he watched her fall asleep. Her face was peaceful and he did his best to memorise it, but he didn't need to bother because as soon as he too fell asleep, her face came into his dreams.

Inuyasha finally lost his long ongoing battle with denial. He loved her. And he was going to tell her.

* * *

And there is Chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed it, Chapter 7 might be a while coming but trust me, you will want to see what's coming up next :) Please **review!**


End file.
